PotC meets uns!
by Yvti
Summary: Kapitel 6 is da! Die beiden verrückten Hühners sind endlich Jack begegnet. Ob dieser weiß, was er sich da eingebrockt hat? Yvti und Sassi werden auf jeden Fall einen Weg finden ihn um das letzte bisschen Verstand zu bringen.
1. Eine Seefahrt die ist lustig

PotC meets.... uns!!!  
  
oder  
  
Rette sich wer kann, die Irren sind los!  
  
oder  
  
Warum uns niemand ausreden lässt  
  
Autor: Yvti  
  
Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles nur geliehen, geb ich alles wieder zurück. (Oder auch nicht. Jack heimlich verschwinden lass. *unschuldig pfeif* Ihr habt nichts gesehn. *zwinker*)  
  
Warnung: Die Dialoge zwischen Sassi und mir sind teilweise an die Realität angelehnt, also erwartet bitte nichts intelligentes. ^_^° Höchstwahrscheinlich wird in den späteren teilen noch ein wenig slash drin vorkommen. Ansonsten kanns glaub ich jeder lesen.  
  
Kommentar: Diese Fanfic widme ich der lieben Sassi-chan die meinte ich müsste sie unbedingt online stellen. Darunter dürft ihr jetzt leiden. Muahaha!!! Über Kommis jeglicher Art (außer Flames) würd ich mich wahnsinnig freuen. (Was red ich eigentlich? Den Müll liest eh keiner.)  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Ausgangssituation: Sassi und Yvti wollten in Urlaub fahren, um genau zu sein wollten sie einen kleinen Segeltörn mit ihrer neuen - für einen Euro bei E-bay ersteigerten - Segelyacht in die Karibik unternehmen. Zum Glück konnte wenigstens Sassi segeln, sonst wäre das Ganze nämlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Wasser gefallen.  
  
Grundausstattung der Yacht:  
  
- 1 Ghettoblaster  
  
- natürlich ein lebenslanger Batterievorrat  
  
- Sämtliche WIZO-Alben  
  
- Palettenweise Rigo und Smirnoff-Ice  
  
- Pringles & Cola bis zum Abwinken  
  
- 2 kleine Schlafkajüten  
  
- 1 kleine Küche mit Essecke  
  
- 1 schwarze Piratenflagge hoch oben am Mast [eindeutig PotC Überdosis]  
  
- viel technischer Schnickschnack zum Boot steuern etc. [Keine Ahnung von so was hab]  
  
- genug Treibstoff um mit dem Boot bis zum Mond und wieder zurück zu kommen. [Was mit nem Boot ja auch so gut geht]  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Chapter 1 - Eine Seefahrt, die ist lustig, eine Seefahrt, die ist schön...  
  
Erster Tag - Noch im sicheren Hafen:  
  
Yvti und Sassi haben gerade die letzten Gepäckstücke und Vorräte auf ihr Boot geladen, dass sie, nachdem sie den Film "Fluch der Karibik" im Kino gesehen hatten, in einem Anfall von Größenwahn "Black Pearl II." getauft hatten.  
  
Sassi: "Alles klar! Es kann losgehn! Du weißt ja was du zu tun hast, oder Yvti?"  
  
Yvti: "Öh, nö? Was denn?"  
  
Sassi: *stirnrunzel* "Du hast doch diesen Segelanfängerkurs besucht bei dem ich dich angemeldet habe, oder etwa nicht?" *Yvti fragend anschau*  
  
Yvti: "Ups, ich wusste doch, dass ich noch was vergessen hatte. Sorry. Tut mir echt leid"  
  
Sassi: -_-° *Hand vor Kopf schlag* "Toll das dir das jetzt einfällt."  
  
In den nächsten Tagen kamen sie nicht sehr weit, da Sassi ihrer Freundin erst mal das Segeln beibringen musste und sie alle paar Tage den nächstbesten Hafen anlaufen mussten, da beide so verfressen waren, dass die Vorräte nie lange reichten. Eigentlich war ihre Yacht für so was ja nicht wirklich gedacht, aber die beiden hatten sich nun mal vorgenommen bis in die Karibik zu kommen, darum schipperten sie, nachdem sie der europäischen Küste bis Portugal gefolgt waren, einmal quer über den Atlantischen Ozean. Wie sie das mit der Rückfahrt machen sollten, wussten sie noch nicht so genau, denn mittlerweile hatten sie in so ziemlich allen europäischen Häfen Anlegeverbot, was natürlich in keinster Weise mit ihrem exzessiven Rigo und Smirnoff-Ice Gebrauch oder den in Endlosschleife gehängten WIZO-CDs zu tun hatte, die Tag und Nacht in voller Lautstärke von Bord der "Black Pearl II." dröhnten. [Nein, wir sind weder Alkoholiker noch dank der lauten Musik taub ^^] Doch um dieses Problem würde man sich später kümmern. Im Moment zählte erst mal der Spaß.  
  
Viele Tage später - mitten auf dem offenen Meer  
  
Sassi: "Du Yvtilein, schaust du mal eben nach, wo wir gerade sind. Nicht das wir vom Kurs abkommen."  
  
Yvti: *Beugt sich über die Karte* [Ich kann Seekarten lesen? Na, wenn ich das so gut kann wie meine Mutter Straßenkarten lesen... Na dann gute Nacht] "Auf Kurs sind wir schon, aber sieh doch mal wo wir sind."  
  
Interessiert kam Sassi zu Yvti rüber und blickte ihr über die Schulter. "Wir sind mitten auf dem Meer, na und solange wir uns nicht verfahren ist dat doch egal." Yvti seufzte, nahm einen Stift und kritzelte mit ihm ein Dreieck aufs Papier.  
  
Sassi: "Was solln das jetzt darstellen?"  
  
Yvti: "Schon mal was vom Bermuda-Dreieck gehört."  
  
Sassi: "Ist das nicht da wo angeblich immer wieder Schiffe spurlos verschwinden?"  
  
Yvti: "Erfasst. Und wo befinden wir uns zur Zeit?"  
  
Sassi: "Mittendrin, aber was...?"  
  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fing sie schallend an zu lachen. "Aber Yvti, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an so nen Quatsch. Pass auf gleich entführen uns die Aliens." Yvti entgegnete äußerst beleidigt: "Mö, aber Sassi-chan sei doch nicht immer so fies. Wär doch irgendwie cool, wenn uns das passie..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen unterbrach sie.  
  
Sassi: O_O "Hilfe, was war denn das? Yvti? Hey Yvti?"  
  
Yvti: @_@ *Herzinfarkt bekommen hat*  
  
Sassi: *Ihr Wassereimer über Kopf entleer*  
  
Yvti: "Is ja schon gut. Ich leb ja noch. Wuah! Hast du den Blitz dahinten gesehen?"  
  
Sassi: "Scheiße, ein Gewitter. Das hat gerade noch gefehlt. Dabei hatten wir bis jetzt so ein Glück mit dem Wetter."  
  
Das stimmte. Seit ihrer Abfahrt in Deutschland, hatten sie nur schönes Wetter mit viel Sonnenschein. An manchen Tagen konnten sie sogar im Meer baden, so warm war es. Dabei wäre ihnen einmal beinahe die "Black Pearl II." abhanden gekommen, weil sie vergessen hatten vorher den Anker runter zu lassen. Doch jetzt hatte sich der Himmel über ihnen innerhalb weniger Minuten mit dunklen, fast schwarzen Wolken zugezogen, aus denen Blitze zuckten, während lautes Donnern über das Meer hallte. Der Wind frischte auf und schon begann das Boot wie eine Nussschale auf den immer höher werdenden Wellen hin und her zu schaukeln.  
  
Yvti: "Hey Sassi, lass uns vorsichtshalber mal die Rettungswesten anziehen, man kann ja nie wissen."  
  
Sassi: "Ja. Und dann müssen wir schnell das Segel einholen, wenn es reißt sind wir gearscht."  
  
Gesagt getan. Kurz darauf, der Sturm war immer heftiger geworden, standen die beiden auf der kleinen Brücke und versuchten verzweifelt nicht vom Kurs abzukommen.  
  
Yvti: "Shit, guck dir das mal an, der Kompass spielt total verrückt."  
  
Tatsächlich drehte sich die Kompassnadel wie wild im Kreis. Auch die anderen Geräte spielten total verrückt. Nichts funktionierte mehr, wie es sollte, doch Sassi war so damit beschäftigt, das Steuer ruhig zu halten, das sie ihre Freundin nicht ernst nahm.  
  
Sassi: "Ja ja, natürlich. Und gleich erzählst du mir das er nicht nach Norden zeigt, weil wir ja gar nicht nach Norden wollen, sondern, dass er in Richtung einer versteckten Schatzinsel zeigt. Also echt, wir haben im Moment andere Probleme."  
  
Eine starke Welle erfasste das Boot und riss es herum. Die Mädchen konnten sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und Sassi entglitt das Steuer. "Nein, ich meins ernst. Glaubst du ich könnte in so einer Situation Scherze machen!?" Entgegnete Yvti aufgebracht. "Wie wärs, wenn du dir das endlich mal anschauen würdest?"  
  
Sassi: "Oh Mist, du hast recht. Vielleicht stimmen die Geschichten über das Bermuda-Dreieck ja wirklich."  
  
Yvti: "Du spinnst doch. Ich hab vorhin doch nur Spaß gemacht. Ich glaub diesen Schwachsinn doch nicht. Du hast selber gesagt, wir müssen uns zuerst um das Boot kümmern. Wenn wir absaufen haben wir auch nichts davon."  
  
Sassi: "Is ja okay. Ey Moment mal, hörst du das?"  
  
Yvti: "Nö, was denn? Ich hör gar nichts."  
  
Sassi: "Eben. Das Gewitter hat aufgehört und der Sturm auch."  
  
Yvti: "Hast recht, das Meer ist ganz ruhig. Noch mal Schwein gehabt. Man war das ne Aktion."  
  
Die beiden gingen nach draußen um nachzusehen, ob irgendwas beschädigt worden war, aber glücklicherweise war alles heilgeblieben. Die Liegestühle an Deck hatten sie zum Glück festgebunden. Doch dann entdeckte Yvti ihr heißgeliebtes und nun in Fetzen hängendes "Fluch der Karibik" Poster, das sie einer Galionsfigur gleich an den Bug gepinnt hatte.  
  
Yvti: *kreisch* "Oh nein! Mein armer Jack Sparrow!" *heul* *verzweifelt sei*  
  
Sassi: *sweatdrop* "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das ne dämliche Idee war. Eine Welle und das Teil ist Schrott. Aber wer wollte mal wieder nicht hören?"  
  
Yvti: *schnüff* *Geistesblitz hat* "Is ja gar net so schlimm, ich hab unten in meiner Kabine noch nen ganzen Stapel davon. Ich häng einfach ein neues auf." *froi*  
  
Sassi: *umkipp* 'Das Kind is echt nicht mehr zu retten.'  
  
Keine von ihnen aber achtete auf die Poster Reste, die von einer leichten Brise erfasst, durch die Luft flogen und Richtung Horizont verschwanden. Hätten die beiden sie nämlich näher unter die Lupe genommen, wären ihnen die verkohlten Ränder der Fetzen aufgefallen, die beim Einschlag eines Blitzes in ihrem Boot, in genau diesem Poster entstanden waren. Und das würde noch fatale Folgen für sie haben.  
  
+*+~+*+  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ich bitte noch mal ganz lieb um Kommis. Der zweite Teil wartet schon ganz sehnsüchtig darauf hochgeladen zu werden. Das wird er aber nur wenn ich auch Reviews bekomme. Ach was solls? Ich stell ihn eh rein. Also trotzdem: Briefbomben und Morddrohungen immer zu mir.  
  
Euer kleines Yvti-chan 


	2. Wo sind wir?

PotC meets.... uns!!!  
  
oder  
  
Rette sich wer kann, die Irren sind los!  
  
oder  
  
Warum uns niemand ausreden lässt  
  
So da bin ich wieder. Hab mit dem Hochladen gewartet, bis ich PotC ein drittes Mal im Kino gesehen habe. War auch gut so. Sonst hätte ich nämlich was wichtiges übersehen. Ist irgendjemand aufgefallen, dass der Film in einem Zeitraum von zwei Monaten spielen muss? Beim Überfall auf Port Royal war Vollmond, ebenso beim Showdown auf der Dauntless. Folglich müssen die doch jeweils ungefähr einen Monat für die Hin- und Rückfahrt zur Isla de Muerte gebraucht haben, plus die Zeit bis zu Jacks geplanter Hinrichtung. Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein und in Wirklichkeit haben die nur jeweils einen Tag gebraucht? Egal, für mich dauert so ne Fahrt halt länger. Wers besser weiß soll mir bescheid sagen, dann änder ich's natürlich.  
  
Hatte ich im letzten Teil vergessen zu erwähnen: Ich bin neu bei FF.net und das ist auch meine erste alleinige Fanfiction, seid also bitte nicht allzu streng mit dem armen Yvtilein. Ja, tut ihr das? *puppydogeyes mach*  
  
Wenn euch meine dummen Kommentare nerven, ignoriert sie einfach oder wendet euch an Sassi. Die ist das schon gewohnt. Das darf die nämlich jeden Tag ertragen. Die ärmste. Aber ich kann sie mir einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
Und falls es irgendjemand wissen will. Yvti (sprich: Iftie) ist wirklich mein Spitzname. Es ist immer wieder lustig, die Reaktion der Leute zu sehen, wenn meine Freunde mich andauernd mit Yvti anquatschen.  
  
So und zum Schluss noch was für meine lieben Reviewer:  
  
@ all: Ich bin total happy. Meine erste Fanfic und dann schon so viele Reviews. *schnüff* *gerührt sei* Danke an alle, die meine Story lesen und die mir reviewen.  
  
@ Eleanor von Ham: Hm, was du sagen sollst, weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich weiß was ich jetzt sage (Is ja mal ganz was neues): Mein erster eigener Kommi. *froi*  
  
@ Sassi: *knuddel* Deine Meinung zu der Story kenn ich ja schon zur genüge. *grins*Aber ich freu mich natürlich über den lieben Kommi. Ich weiß ja, dass ich dich in letzter Zeit andauernd mit meinen Ideen für die Story nerve. Aber seh es doch mal positiv. So weißt du immer als erste wies weitergeht. Ach ja. Wir müssen uns unbedingt noch mal treffen, damit du mir bei Jack helfen kannst. Ich habs ja versucht, *verzweifelt sei* aber irgendwie will der nicht recht.  
  
@ Shelly: Ja, ich stell mir das gerade bildlich vor: Jack vor der "Black Pearl II." Wird der Augen machen. Ups, hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten?  
  
@ Elsta: Danke für die mail. Würd mich freuen, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben könnten. Ich finds immer klasse mit Gleichgesinnten zu quatschen. Hier kommt wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel.  
  
@ Zoot2: Ein WIZO-Fan! Komm in meine Arme! *umknuddelz* Hm, was haben wir denn noch dabei? Schwere Frage. Ich hab meine ganze CD-Sammlung mit: HIM, Rammstein, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Korn, E Nomine, Tote Hosen und Within Temtation. Bei Sassi weiß ich nicht genau. Frag ich mal nach. Aber unser Musikgeschmack geht doch ein wenig auseinander. Drum hören wir auch hauptsächlich WIZO. Ah, jetzt weiß ich! Weiß Kreuz Soundtrack. Der is so grausig, dass er schon fast wieder lustig ist. Das hören wir beide auch andauernd. Vielleicht haben wir auch deswegen überall Anlegeverbot. Wer weiß?  
  
@ Nadika: Wozu haste den Link gesehen? HP? Ich habs net so mit Abkürzungen. Hilf mir doch mal kurz auf die Sprünge. HP ist bei mir zur Zeit nur gleichbedeutend mit Harry Potter. Ja ich weiß ich bin ein bisserl verpeilt.  
  
@ Blaue Feder: Der zweite teil hat sich so über deinen kommi gefreut, dass er unbedingt online wollte. Bitte da haste ihn:  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Chapter 2 - Wo sind wir? [Wer sind wir? Was sind wir? *am Kopf kratz* Hm...schwere Frage... *kicher*]  
  
Das wahre Ausmaß des Ganzen eröffnete sich ihnen erst, als sie wieder nach innen gingen. Sämtliche Gegenstände, die nicht befestigt waren, waren bei der Schaukelei kreuz und quer durch den Raum geflogen. Einiges war dabei zu Bruch gegangen, aber das Meiste hatte zum Glück nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen.  
  
Yvti: -_-  
  
Sassi: -_-  
  
Yvti: "Na super! Und wer räumt das jetzt wieder auf?"  
  
Sassi: *smirk* "Immer der, der fragt."  
  
Yvti: "Haha, sehr komisch. Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Is ja wohl klar, dass wir das zusammen machen."  
  
Sassi: "Wenns sein muss. Wär ja auch zu schön." *seufz* "Aber für heute reichts mir. Ich hau mich sofort ins Bett. Punkt. Aus. Basta. Hier ankern wir jetzt."  
  
Yvti: "Wo auch immer hier ist. Ich weiß nämlich nicht wo wir gerade sind."  
  
Sassi: *entnervt* "Dann schau auf die Instrumente."  
  
Yvti: "Hab ich doch, aber die scheinen noch immer nicht zu funktionieren."  
  
Sassi: *Yvti zur Seite schubs* "Zeig mal her! Stimmt. Das kann gar nicht sein. Laut dem Radar müssten wir ganz in der Nähe einer Insel sein, aber das ist unmöglich. Wir waren doch mitten auf dem Meer. Hat der Sturm uns so weit abgetrieben?"  
  
Yvti: "Ach Quatsch. Denk doch mal nach, so viele Meilen könnte uns selbst der heftigste Sturm nicht treiben. Lass uns ankern. Ich bin hundemüde. Morgen versuchen wir mal, ob wir über Funk nicht ein anderes Schiff erreichen können. Die können uns bestimmt sagen, wo wir sind und uns vielleicht sogar bis zum nächsten Hafen schleppen."  
  
Sassi: "Ich muss echt ins Bett. Ich bin so k.o., dass ich ne Woche durchschlafen könnte."  
  
Yvti: "Dann red nicht so viel, hilf mir lieber."  
  
Die Mädchen schliefen sofort ein, als sie sich in ihre Kojen gelegt hatten. Sie waren so erschöpft, das sie erst am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages aufwachten. So mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Sassi war von alleine wachgeworden, doch Yvti, die alte Schlafmütze, hätte noch ewig weiter gepennt, wenn nicht...  
  
Sassi: *Kreisch* "YVTI! YVTI! KOMM MAL SCHNELL! DAS GLAUBST DU NICHT!"  
  
Yvti: *aufwach* *voll verschlafen* "Meine Fresse. Musste so nen Krach machen. Es gibt Leute die wollen schlafen."  
  
Sprachs, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.  
  
Sassi: "MAN! JETZT KOMM GEFÄLLIGST NACH OBEN DU FAULE SOCKE!"  
  
Yvti: "Is ja schon gut." *an Deck schlurf* "Wasn los? Ich wollte doch nur ausschlaf..."  
  
Der Rest blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie das riesige Segelschiff vor ihnen wahrnahm.  
  
Yvti: *begeistert* "Boah, geil! Das ist bestimmt so ein Museumsschiff. Es gibt ja welche die sind den richtig alten Segelschiffen nachgebaut und sogar seetüchtig. Die können uns sicher helfen."  
  
Sassi: "Die haben uns schon entdeckt, die nehmen direkt Kurs auf uns. Wasn Glück, wer weiß wie lang wir hier sonst noch hätten rumhängen müssen. Am besten wir winken denen."  
  
Das fremde Schiff ließ jetzt zwei Ruderboote zu Wasser, die direkt auf sie zusteuerten. Beiden Mädchen klappte der Unterkiefer Richtung Erdkern, als sie die Männer in den Booten sahen.  
  
Sassi: "Sie dir das mal an, die tragen sogar echte Uniformen! Is ja krass."  
  
Yvti: "Die erinnern mich an einen ganz bestimmten Film. An welchen wohl." *kicher*  
  
Sassi: *mitkicher* *einen auf Jack Sparrow mach* "Guck mal, die haben sogar Waffen. Man könnte die glatt für echt halten."  
  
Yvti: "Ach, das sind doch keine echten Waffen, das sind garantiert nur Attrappen."  
  
Die Boote hatten jetzt die Yacht erreicht und die Mädchen ließen die Leiter herunter, damit die Männer an Bord kommen konnten.  
  
(Ab jetzt ist alles gesprochene in englisch, da wir ja in der Karibik sind und man da logischerweise kein deutsch spricht. Bildet euch also einfach ein, die Wörtliche Rede wäre in englisch.)  
  
Yvti: "Äh, hallo. Sie sind gerade richtig gekommen. Seit dem Sturm gestern Nacht spielen alle unsere Instrumente verrückt und jetzt wissen wir nicht mehr wo wi..."  
  
Und schon wieder konnte die arme Yvti nicht ausreden, da sie von gut 10 Bajonetts an ihrer Kehle daran gehindert wurde.  
  
Soldat 1: "Redet Ihr verfluchten Piratenbräute! Wer seid Ihr und was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Schiff, auf dem Ihr reist?"  
  
Sassi: *schluck* *zu Yvti* "Bist du dir sicher, dass das nur Attrappen sind?" *Zu Soldaten* "Äh entschuldigen Sie, Ihre Vorführung war echt gelungen. Wir hätten Ihnen die Soldatennummer fasst abgekauft, aber eigentlich wollten wir nur, dass uns jemand mit unserem Boot hilft. Sie können also wieder mit dem Theater aufhören."  
  
Soldat 2: "Was redet Ihr für einen Unsinn. Wir sind in der Tat echte Soldaten. Der ganze Stolz der englischen Marine und des Gouverneurs. Und nun sprecht, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, Piraten. Oder sollen wir Euch erst in Ketten legen."  
  
Yvti: "Ähm, hab ich das gerade richtig gehört? Piraten? Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir Piraten sind?"  
  
Soldat 1: "Ihr segelt unter der Totenkopfflagge. Das ist Beweis genug."  
  
Yvti: "Ach so, das ist doch nur Spaß, aber ihr seid echte Soldaten? Warum tragt ihr dann so komische alte Museumsuniformen und so veraltete Waffen?"  
  
Soldat 1: "Ein Spaß? Wer hisst schon aus Spaß eine Piratenflagge? Wenn das Eure Art Humor ist, ist es eine sehr makabre."  
  
Soldat 3: "Und nur damit ihr es wisst, unsere Uniformen sind ein Geschenk des Gouverneurs und die Waffen gehören zu den modernsten ihrer Art."  
  
Sassi *grübel* 'Piraten, Soldaten...Kann es sein, dass...' "Sagen sie mal bitte, welches Jahr haben wir?"  
  
Yvti: *Nichts mehr peil*  
  
Soldat 1: "Was soll die Frage? Natürlich haben wir es 1672." [Kein Peil wann PotC spielt, also hab ich mirn Datum ausgedacht]  
  
Yvti: "1672!!! Ich glaubs nicht, dieses verdammte Bermuda-Dreieck. Was hat das mit uns gemacht?" Soldat 1: *verwundert* "Was habt ihr denn erwartet?"  
  
Yvti & Sassi: "2003!"  
  
Soldat 2: "Ihr beliebt zu scherzen."  
  
Soldat 3: "Vergeudet unser Zeit nicht mit eurem dummen Geschwätz. Wo ist der Rest eurer unseligen Piratenbrut versteckt?"  
  
Soldat 1: "Außerdem habt ihr unsere Fragen nicht beantwortet."  
  
Yvti: "Ist ja schon gut, also mein Name ist Yvti Hidaka und da drüben steht meine Schwester Sassi."  
  
Sie blinzelte Sassi zu. Die verstand. Hidaka. Als Weiß Kreuz Fans hatten sie sich beim Kickerspielen immer die Hidaka-Schwestern genannt, wenn sie zusammen mal wieder Yvtis kleinen Bruder abzockten. [Beruht auf einer wahren Tatsache! ^^°]  
  
Yvti: "Das Boot hier, die "Black Pearl II.", gehört uns, wir haben uns im Sturm gestern verfahr..."  
  
Soldat 1: "Sagtet ihr gerade "Black Pearl"?"  
  
Soldat 3: "Das soll die gefürchtete "Black Pearl" sein? Der Schrecken der gesamten Karibik? Mit zwei dummen Gören als Mannschaft? Das ich nicht lache!"  
  
Yvti: "Hey, habt ihr auch den Film "Pirates of the Caribbean" gesehen, is ja cool."  
  
Soldat 2: "Was bitte ist ein Film?"  
  
Sassi: *zu Yvti flüster* "Wenn das wirklich das Jahr 1672 ist, wissen die gar nicht was ein Film ist. Schon mal daran gedacht? Aber woher kennen die dann die Black Pearl?"  
  
Soldat 2: "Hört sofort mit dem Getuschel auf ihr Zwei!"  
  
Yvti: *von Vorahnung beschlichen werd* "Wie heißt eigentlich der Gouverneur, von dem ihr die ganze Zeit erzählt. Doch nicht etwa Gouverneur Swann?"  
  
Soldat 1: "So heißt er in der Tat."  
  
Sassi: "Und hat dieser Gouverneur zufälligerweise eine Tochter mit dem Namen Elisabeth?"  
  
Soldat 2: "Allerdings das hat er. Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?"  
  
Yvti: *triumphier* "Ich habs ja gewusst! Ich liebe das Bermuda-Dreieck! *Freudentanz aufführ* *fast von Bajonetts erdolcht werd*"  
  
Soldaten: ?_?  
  
Sassi: "Wir müssen unbedingt zu Elisabeth Swann. Es ist sehr wichtig." 'Elisabeth ist so freundlich, dass sie uns bestimmt hilft. Was anderes bleibt uns kaum über.' "Ah, Moment. Eine Frage noch. Wurde Port Royal eigentlich in letzter Zeit von Piraten angegriffen?"  
  
Soldat 2: "Ja vor ungefähr vier Monaten. Warum wollt ihr Miss Swann sprechen? Seid ihr mit ihr bekannt?"  
  
Yvti: "Das könnte man so sagen. Wir haben schon so einige Abenteuer mit ihr erlebt." *an Film denk* "Nicht wahr, Sassi." *Sie mit Ellebogen in Rippen stoß*  
  
Sassi: "Äh, ja natürlich."  
  
Soldat 1: *nicht wirklich überzeugt sei* "Wir nehmen euch erst mal mit an Bord. Ihr habt Glück, dass wir gerade auf dem Rückweg nach Port Royal sind. Euer Schiff werden wir so lange beschlagnahmen."  
  
Yvti: Na, meinetwegen. Darf ich wenigstens den Ghettoblaster und die CDs mit aufs Schiff nehmen?"  
  
Soldat 1: "Was wollt ihr mitnehmen?"  
  
Sassi: *Yvti vors Schienbein tret* "Ach nichts. Wie heißt eigentlich ihr Schiff."  
  
Soldat 2: *stolz* "Das ist die Dauntless, der Stolz der königlichen Marine. Sie ist das schnellste Schiff der Karibik. Und außerdem das neue Flagschiff der englischen Flotte."  
  
Yvti: "Pah die "Black Pearl", nein nicht unsere, die echte, ist viel schneller. Selbst die Interceptor war lahm dagegen. Mit der hat Barbossa ja Schiffe versenken gespielt. Glücklicherweise haben Jack, Will, Elisabeth und die anderen, zumindest die meisten, es ja überlebt."  
  
Soldat 1: "Redet ihr von Jack Sparrow? Man erzählt sich er sei an dieser Geschichte beteiligt gewesen? Kennt ihr ihn?"  
  
Yvti: "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Da besteht er drauf." *schwärm* "Ist er nicht cool? Autsch!"  
  
Und ein weiterer Tritt vors Schienbein von Sassi. Die versuchte das schlimmste zu vermeiden. Denn wenn Yvti so weiter plappern würde, würde sie sie beide noch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, um Kopf und Kragen reden. Und sie würden doch nur in Ketten in Port Royal ankommen.  
  
Sassi: "Nein, wir kennen ihn natürlich nicht. Was meine Schwester damit sagen will ist, das wir ihn schon mal von weitem gesehen haben. Mehr nicht."  
  
Soldat 1: *misstrauisch* "Dann ist ja gut."  
  
Yvti hielt auch endlich die Klappe, da sie nicht wirklich scharf auf noch mehr Tritte von Sassi war. Die Soldaten banden die "Black Pearl II." an ihre Boote, befahlen den Mädchen in eben diese zu klettern und ruderten zur Dauntless hinüber.  
  
+*+~+*+  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Teil 3 kommt dann irgendwann demnächst.  
  
Noch was zum Schluss: Weiß wer, wo ich den kompletten deutschen und englischen Text von "Yo ho, yo ho..." herbekomme?  
  
Und bitte denkt ans Kommi schreiben. Hab wegen euren lieben reviews Blut geleckt. Will mehr! Muahaharrrr!!! *irre lach*  
  
So nu bin ich aber fertig. Ciao  
Yvti 


	3. An Bord der Dauntless

PotC meets.... uns!!!  
  
oder  
  
Rette sich wer kann, die Irren sind los!  
  
oder  
  
Warum uns niemand ausreden lässt  
  
Yo ho! Da bin ich wieder! Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass das 3. Kapitel erst jetzt kommt, aber ich hatte eine fiese kleine Schreibblockade (Sassi: "Ay yo? Wie fies is dat denn?" Ne Sassi-chan? Du weißt was gemeint ist *giggel*) und musste deswegen Kapitel 5 noch mal komplett überarbeiten und an den Kapiteln 3 und 4 einige wichtige Veränderungen vornehmen. Dafür hab ich jetzt sogar einen Plot für das Ganze. *stolz sei* Ob ich mich daran halten werde ist allerdings eine andere Frage...  
  
Das mit den neuen Ideen oder nem neuen Plot ist ganz witzig. Irgendwann wird das arme Yvtilein nichtsahnend von einem Geistesblitz erschlagen. Das passiert in den unmöglichsten Situationen wie nachts kurz vorm einpennen, mitten in einem Gespräch, während des Unterrichts oder einfach so. Problematisch ist nur das dann in eine Geschichte umzuwandeln, bevor ich's wieder vergessen hab. Bei meinem grausligen Gedächtnis gar net einfach.  
  
Ich danke wieder allen, die diesen Quatsch hier lesen und mir auch noch so liebe Reviews schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch immer noch, was ich mir hier zusammen schreibsle.  
  
@ Zoot2 : Hab Sassi mal gefragt. Also sie hat noch die Ärzte (sehr gut), Seed, 5 Sterne Deluxe und (leider, leider) jede Menge Karnevalsmusik (eine ganz fiese Macke) mit.. Mit letzterem werde ich immer gefoltert. T_T Welch schreckliches Schicksal.  
  
@ Nadika : *Eimer reich* Hier damit du net die Tastatur vollsabberst. Das ist ziemlich schwer sauber zu mache *grins*  
  
@ Vicky23 : *sich duck* Pass bloß auf wohin du schießt, nicht dass du nachher aus versehen Jack triffst. Ziel am besten auf Barbossa. Der ist eh tot. Dann störts ihn auch net weiter. *lol* Wann Jack auftaucht verrat ich net. Abwarten und Rum trinken. *besoffen vor Wand lauf*  
  
@ Sassi : Da! Geht weiter. Hab das Kap. komplett überarbeitet. Hab die 10.000 Wörter jetzt voll und Kapitel 5 noch nicht mal fertig. Dafür aber ganze 22 Seiten. Mal sehn wie lang das noch wird... Hoffe, dass entschädigt dich für die Düsseldorf-Tour gestern. Beeil dich mit den neuen Mangas. Will auch lesen.  
  
@ Astarothe : Wie kann ich dir nur jemals danken? Endlich hab ich den Text. Sing das Lied andauernd vor mich hin. Sassi hat mir das Lied mal zugemailt, aber mein PC is irgendwie zu doof das abzuspielen. *heul* Sassi meinte, das hört sich im Original an, wie von den sieben Zwergen. Hm... *überleg* Wer ist denn dann Schneewittchen? Ah ja, Will ist es! Jack ist der Prinz und Norrington oder Elizabeth die böse Stiefmutter! *rofl*  
  
@ da-Lady : Wie ich bereits zu Vicky23 sagte: Abwarten! Dauert auch nicht mehr all zu lange. (Wenn ich endlich mal weiterschreiben würde...)  
  
Nu aba viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Chapter 3 - An Bord der Dauntless  
  
Beim Schiff angekommen, staunten die Zwei erst mal über die Größe des Seglers. Hier aus der Nähe wirkte die Dauntless noch imposanter. Weitere Soldaten an Deck halfen den Mädchen an Bord, während andere die "Black Pearl II." fest am Schiff vertäuten. Dieses merkwürdige Schiff wollten sie im Hafen genauer inspizieren. Die anderen Soldaten, die auf der Dauntless geblieben waren, wollten jetzt natürlich auch wissen, was diese Fremden auf ihrem Schiff zu suchen hatten und warum sie so eigenartige Kleidung trugen. Erst da fiel den Mädchen auf, dass sie noch immer ihre Schlafanzüge anhatten, da sie ja gerade erst aufgestanden waren. Das war ihnen erst mal total peinlich, da Yvti einen blauen mit lauter kleinen Teddybärchen und Sassi einen pinken mit einem süßen Katzenbaby drauf anhatte. Darum baten sie die Mannschaft sich Klamotten von der Yacht holen zu dürfen. Mussten aber dann feststellen, dass Jeans und T-Shirts auch nicht viel besser ankamen.  
  
Soldat 4: "Aus welch seltsamen Stoffen ist Eure Kleidung gefertigt und aus welchem Grund tragt Ihr Männerkleidung? Mädchen und Frauen sollten Kleider tragen, wie es sich für sie gehört."  
  
Yvti: "Was? Kleider? Tut mir leid, aber wir besitzen leider keine. Da wir wo wir herkommen tragen die meisten Frauen Hosen."  
  
Soldat 5: "Wartet mal, ich habe für meine Tochter in Port Royal ein paar neue Kleider gekauft. Sie ist ungefähr in Eurem Alter. Ich könnte Euch welche leihen."  
  
So standen Yvti und Sassi kurze Zeit später - mehr oder weniger freiwillig - in langen Kleidern (Gott sei Dank ohne Korsett) wieder vor den Männern und kamen sie sich doch reichlich dämlich vor.  
  
Yvti: -_-° "Wie soll man sich in so nem Teil bitteschön bewegen können? Da leg ich mich doch schneller auf die Fresse als ich Karibik sagen ka..."  
  
*Platsch* Schon war Yvti über den Saum des Kleides gestolpert und knutschte das Deck.  
  
Yvti: -_-° "Warum hab ich das nur geahnt!?"  
  
Sassi und die Soldaten konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin Yvti erst mal die beleidigte Leberwurst spielte und sich grummelnd in die ihr zugeteilte Kabine verzog, wo sie den Rest des Tages auch blieb. Unterdessen beschloss die etwas vernünftigere (haha, guter Witz) Sassi sich mal unter der Mannschaft umzuhören, die ihrerseits neugierig war, wen sie da eigentlich an Bord hatten. So bekam sie nicht viel aus ihnen heraus. Darum schnappte sie sich den Kapitän und versuchte ihn über ihre konkrete Lage auszuquetschen, schließlich wussten weder sie noch Yvti, was nach Ende des Films geschehen war und - das war ihr größtes Problem - was sie machen sollten. Karibik schön und gut. PotC noch besser. Doch was würde sie erwarten? Würden sie jemals wieder nach Hause kommen oder für immer im 17. Jahrhundert stecken bleiben?  
  
Der Kapitän war ein Mann um die Fünfzig. Er wirkte auf den ersten Blick relativ intelligent und streng, denn er hatte seine Mannschaft gut unter Kontrolle. Soweit sich das sagen ließ, schien er jedoch ziemlich freundlich zu sein. Er hieß, wie Sassi erfuhr James Edwards, war sehr auskunftsfreudig und ließ sich bereitwillig auf ein Gespräch mit ihr ein, bei dem Sassi erfuhr, dass er ein direkter Untergebener von Commodore Norrington war.  
  
Sassi: "Ach unser lieber Commodore!" *grins* "Wie hat er eigentlich den Korb von Elizabeth verkraftet? Sie schien ja 'wesentlich' mehr an Will ineressiert zu sein. *noch mehr grins*"  
  
Edwards: "Ach Ihr wisst es noch gar nicht? Miss Swann hat sich von diesem Schmied, wie hieß er doch gleich?"  
  
Sassi: *ungeduldig* "William Turner!"  
  
Edwards: "Ach ja, Turner. Nun ja, auf jeden Fall haben die beiden sich vor einem Monat wieder getrennt."  
  
Sassi: *Vom Stuhl kipp*  
  
Edwards: "Miss, Miss! Geht es Euch gut? Soll ich den Schiffsarzt holen lassen?"  
  
Sassi: "Ne, ne. Geht schon. Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Meine Güte, also damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Wie konnte denn das passieren?"  
  
Edwards: "Tja, darüber weiß keiner was genaues. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass Miss Swann und Commodore Norrington in den nächsten Tagen heiraten werden."  
  
Sassi: *noch mal vom Stuhl kipp*  
  
Edwards: *sweatdrop* "Miss Hidaka, seid ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr in Ordnung seid? Ihr seid etwas blass um die Nasenspitze."  
  
Sassi winkte ab und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Den Schock musste sie erst mal verdauen. Aber irgendwie, wenn sie es sich richtig überlegte, so schlimm fand sie das gar nicht. Sie war ja eher Slash-Fan, wen störte da schon ne Elizabeth Swann? Was sich in den zwei Monaten nach Filmende wohl noch alles verändert hatte? Sie würden es sicher noch erfahren. So wie es aussah würden sie hier wohl noch länger festsitzen. Den weder sie noch ihre Freundin wussten einen Weg zurück.  
  
Sassi: "Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Als ich das Ende des..."  
  
Sie war schon drauf und dran Film zu sagen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren.  
  
Sassi: "...Abenteuers gesehen habe, schienen die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein."  
  
Sassi und Yvti hatten bereits vorher den Leutchen auf der Dauntless verklickert, dass sie an der Fluchgeschichte beteiligt gewesen waren und mit Elizabeth, Will Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten und sie daher kannten. Irgendwie stimmte das ja auch ein klitzekleines Bisschen. Sie hatten immerhin in ihren Kinosesseln mitgefiebert und, in Yvtis Fall, sich beim dritten Mal vor Lachen fast den Daumen abgebissen. [Das tat verdammt weh! T_T] Na ja, größtenteils wurde ihnen diese Lüge abgekauft, gleichwohl begegneten sie hier und da noch skeptischen Blicken.  
  
Edwards: "Ja, die beiden waren wirklich sehr verliebt, sie wollten sogar heiraten, aber am Morgen der Hochzeit, hat Miss Swann unter Tränen verkündet, dass es keine Hochzeit geben würde. Seit diesem Tag hat niemand Mr Turner mehr gesehen. Angeblich soll er die Stadt verlassen haben. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Ich weiß das alles selber nur aus zweiter Hand. Ein Diener aus dem Hause des Gouverneurs hat mir davon berichtet. Aber jetzt erzählt mir doch was von Euch. Woher kommt Ihr und Eure Schwester und was verschlägt euch hierhin? Man hat mir berichtet, dass ihr mit Eurem Schiff völlig orientierungslos im Meer getrieben seid, als meine Männer Euch fanden und dann all diese fremdartigen Gegenstände und erst die Bauart eures Schiffes, so etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen."  
  
Er machte eine gespannte Pause und wartete auf Sassis Antwort. Die steckte jetzt in der Klemme. Sie hatte etwas derartiges zwar schon erwartet, hatte sich aber noch keine passende Antwort zurechtgelegt. Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen, oder wahrscheinlicher war eine andere Dimension. Das würde wohl nicht so gut ankommen. Also war ein verzweifeltes und ratloses "Äh... Ja, also das war nämlich so..." alles was sie rausbrachte. Da unterbrach sie ein Klopfen an der Kajütentür. "Herein." Es war einer der Männer. "Verzeiht das ich störe Captain, wir haben hier ein Problem und bräuchten ihre Hilfe" Edwards erhob sich. "Verstanden Taylor. Ich komme sofort. Verlegen wir unser Gespräch doch auf später, Miss Hidaka. Ich sehe Euch und Eure Schwester dann in zwei Stunden beim Dinner. Es wäre mir eine Freude mit Euch zu speisen." Sassi atmete erleichtert auf. Bis dahin konnte sie sich mit Yvti eine Geschichte ausdenken, die einigermaßen glaubwürdig klang.  
  
Sassi: "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Noch eine Frage, kann man sich hier irgendwo frisch machen?"  
  
Edwards: "Tut mir leid, unsere Trinkwasservorräte sind äußerst knapp bemessen und mit Salzwasser wird es wohl schlecht gehen. Ihr müsst euch wohl oder übel bis zum Hafen gedulden."  
  
Sassi: 'Super, nen paar Tage ohne Waschen. Sehr appetitlich. Kein Wunder dass sich die Leute in solche Parfümwolken hüllen. Zumindest die dies sich leisten können. Die anderen stinken halt fröhlich weiter.' "Dann halt nicht. Wir sehen uns dann beim Dinner."  
  
Sie verließ den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer und Yvtis Kabine. 'Wo sind wir da bloß reingeraten. Aber irgendwie ist es ja total cool. Vielleicht treffen wir ja irgendwo auf Jack Sparrow und die echte Black Pearl. Das wär genial.' Mit einem für sie typischen Dauergrinsen hatte sie die Kajütentür erreicht und riss sie mit Schwung auf. "Na Yvti-chan, schmollste immern..." Sie brach ab und blickte fassungslos ins Innere des Raumes. Das war komplett mit Jack Sparrow Postern zugekleistert, man könnte schon fast sagen tapeziert und auf der einen Koje lag Yvti mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und hörte Musik. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft die Poster und ihren Discman auf das Schiff zu schmuggeln. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und bemerkte deshalb ihre Freundin erst, als diese ihr die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren zog.  
  
Sassi: "Sag mal spinnst du?"  
  
Yvti: *mit Augen roll* "Nein ich webe. Was ist los? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"  
  
Sassi: "Beim Captain. Im Gegenteil zu dir hab ich mal was nützliches getan. Aber mal im Ernst. Du kannst hier doch keine Poster von einem gesuchten Piraten aufhängen. Die halten uns doch sowieso schon für welche."  
  
Yvti: "Ach, jetzt sei mal nicht so, der ist doch so was von genial."  
  
Sassi: *grins* "Stimmt. Sag mal was hörst du da?"  
  
Yvti: "WIZO. Wieso? Willste mithören? Was hat denn der Captain tolles erzählt?"  
  
Sassi schilderte ausführlich von dem was der Captain ihr mitgeteilt hatte. Man sah wie Yvtis Grinsen zum Ende hin immer breiter wurde und als Sassi berichtete, dass Will Elisabeth verlassen hatte, brach sie in lautes Jubelgeschrei aus.  
  
Yvti: "Yeah! Endlich freie Bahn für Jack!" [Ja ja, da erkennt man den Slash- Fan aus Leidenschaft]  
  
Sassi: "Wer ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber nach all dem was hier passiert ist, kann man ja nie wissen." *noch breiter grins*  
  
Den Rest der Zeit bis zum Dinner verbrachten die beiden musikhörend und sich dabei eine Story für den Captain ausdenkend.  
  
Sassi: "Ey, das macht ja fast so viel Spaß wie Fanfics schreiben."  
  
Yvti: "Erfasst. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben...?"  
  
Kaum das sie mit der Story fertig waren klopfte es an der Tür und ein Mannschaftsmitglied kam herein. Yvti konnte ihren Discman gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwinden lassen. Was sie nicht konnte war das gleiche mit den Postern zu tun. Der Mann war der selbe, der Sassi vorhin ungewollt aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit hatte. Er blickte sich verdutzt im Raum um. So weit er sich erinnerte war der Mann auf den Bildern ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Er wusste nur nicht wer. Taylor überflog flüchtig, was darauf geschrieben war. Das wiederum verwirrte ihn nur umso mehr. Auf einigen las er Johnny Depp. Diesen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört. Doch dann entdeckte er den Namen Jack Sparrow. Ja, den kannte er. Jetzt wusste er auch, woher er den Kerl kannte. Er war dabei gewesen, als Jack versucht hatte in Port Royal ein Schiff zu kapern und dabei verhaftet wurde. Vielleicht war Jonny Depp ja ein Deckname. 'Also doch Piraten!'  
  
Yvti: "Hey, hallo sie! Wissen sie nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, einfach so in ein Zimmer zu platzen?"  
  
Sie wedelte dem Soldaten, der so perplex war, dass er nichts sagen konnte, mit ihren Händen vor den Augen rum. Der schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte sie nachdenklich an bevor er sich entschuldigte.  
  
Taylor: "Verzeihung Miss. Ich sollte Euch nur zum Dinner geleiten. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen."  
  
Yvti: *sauer* "Das sollte es auch nicht. Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"  
  
Taylor entschuldigte sich nochmals und führte die beiden zum Kapitän. Jedoch war er jetzt merklich unfreundlicher als vorhin. Mit Piraten wollte er unter keinen Umständen etwas zu tun haben. Nachdem er die Mädchen wie befohlen abgeliefert hatte, verschwand er in Richtung Mannschaftsquartiere. Das musste er den anderen erzählen. Viele von ihnen mutmaßten ohnehin, dass die beiden irgendwas mit Piraten zu tun hatten. Es gab einfach zu viel, was dafür sprach. Zum einen die Piratenflagge, das offensichtlichste von allen Indizien, die Bilder und außerdem war ihnen das seltsame Gebaren der Mädchen nicht geheuer, von ihrem Schiff und den anderen Sachen ganz zu schweigen. Sie waren nun mal ein wenig abergläubig und alles Fremde verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in ihren Mägen.  
  
Darüber zerbrachen sich Yvti und Sassi jedoch nicht die Köpfe, sie waren viel zu sehr mit essen beschäftigt. Kein Wunder, sie hatten seit über einem Tag nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen. Kapitän Edwards sah ihnen lächelnd zu, wie sie mit Heißhunger die ganzen Köstlichkeiten verdrückten. Er war so höflich, sie erst zuende essen zu lassen, obwohl er vor Neugier selber kaum etwas herunter bekommen hatte. Er wollte endlich mehr über die beiden erfahren. Irgendein Geheimnis umgab sie. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Für so etwas hatte er ein Gespür.  
  
Edwards: "Nun meine Lieben, nachdem Ihr nun hoffentlich satt geworden seid, würde es mich brennend interessieren mehr über Euch zu erfahren. Wir hatten ja vorhin nicht die Gelegenheit uns mehr zu unterhalten."  
  
Yvti: "Ja, Ihr wollt also wissen, wo wir herkommen. Das ist ganz einfach. Wir kommen aus einem fernen Land Namens Japan." *Sich einen zurecht lüg* "Ihr fandet unsere Sachen fremdartig, aber da wo wir herkommen sind sie ganz alltäglich. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Port Royal, um dort ein paar Freunde zu besuchen." [Für diese Story haben wir 1 1/2 Stunden gebraucht? Peinlich, peinlich.]  
  
Edwards: "Miss Swann?"  
  
Yvti: "Ja, sie und William Turner."  
  
Edwards: "Warum ward Ihr dann so verwirrt, als meine Leute Euch fanden."  
  
Sassi: "Wie wir schon an Bord unserer Yacht versucht haben zu erklären, haben wir uns etwas verfahren und wussten deshalb nicht, dass wir unserem Ziel schon so nah waren."  
  
Edwards: "Ihr redetet von einer Yacht. Nennt man so die Schiffsart, die ihr fahrt?"  
  
Sassi: "Ja genau, der Bootstyp wurde vor einiger Zeit in Japan entwickelt. Das ist noch nicht so lange her, als dass man hier etwas davon hätte hören können."  
  
Edwards: "Ah ja, verstehe." *interessiert zuhör*  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und die beiden "Schwestern" logen, dass sich die Balken bogen und hofften dabei inständig, dass der Kapitän ihnen das alles abkaufen würde. Das tat er zu ihrer Überraschung auch. War wohl doch nicht so schlau, dafür aber sehr gesprächig. In drei Tagen würden sie Port Royal anlaufen, wie er ihnen berichtete. Das hieß, in drei Tagen, würden sie Elizabeth Swann treffen. Wenigstens eine bekannte Person. Sie nahmen sich fest vor, sie unbedingt um ein Autogramm zu bitten. Wenn schon, denn schon! Langsam wurden sie müde, der Wein den es zum Essen gab, tat sein übriges dazu und deshalb gingen beide bald darauf ins Bett und schliefen kaum dass sie lagen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen:  
  
Yvti und Sassi wurden durch lautes Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Träumen gerissen, die sich, wie hätte es anders sein können, um Fluch der Karibik und besonders um Jack Sparrow und Will Turner gedreht hatten. Gähnend und fluchend [Ja, ich bin ein Morgenmuffel] stand Yvti auf, zog sich was über und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Yvti: "Morgen, was kann ich für sie...?"  
  
Sie rieb sich die Augen und blickte genau in die Mündung eines Gewehrlaufes, das daran befestigte Bajonett war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem erstaunten Gesicht entfernt.  
  
Yvti: "Was soll das denn werden? Haben wir was verbrochen?"  
  
Taylor: "Das wird sich leicht herausfinden lassen. Wenn Ihr und Eure Schwester mir bitte folgen würden. Der Captain wünscht sie zu sprechen."  
  
Ehe Yvti sich versah, machte es Klick und dicke Eisenhandschellen schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke.  
  
Yvti: "SAAAAAAAASSI!!!"  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später standen Sassi und Yvti vor dem Captain und der versammelten Mannschaft auf dem Deck der Dauntless. In der Kapitänskajüte war einfach nicht genug Platz für die gesamte Mannschaft und die wollte das ganze miterleben. Die Männer waren es nämlich gewesen, die ihren Kapitän von der Verhaftung der Mädchen überzeugt hatten.  
  
Edwards: "Man, hat mir eben mitgeteilt, dass Ihr Bilder von Jack Sparrow einem gesuchten Piraten besitzt (er blickte dabei Taylor an und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten die Freundinnen diesen jetzt gerade aufgespießt, gevierteilt, und anschließend in mundgerechte Häppchen zerhackt) und Ihr habt behauptet, dass Ihr ihn kennt, auch wenn Ihr es anschließend abgestritten habt. Seid ihr nicht vielleicht doch Piraten?"  
  
Yvti: "CAPTAIN, er heißt CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow"  
  
Sassi: *Yvti zuflüster* "Mor Yvti! Wegen deiner Beklopptheit stecken wir voll in der Tinte, jetzt sei doch endlich still."  
  
Yvti: *zurückflüster* "Ja ja, is ja gut."  
  
Edwards: "Da ihr unter Verdacht steht Piraten zu sein oder mit ihnen zu kooperieren, bin ich leider gezwungen euch festzunehmen."  
  
Und so kam es, dass die beiden am Ende doch noch in Ketten in den Hafen Port Royals einliefen.  
  
+*+~+*+  
  
To be continued...  
  
Frage: Kennt jemand den Vornamen von Norrington?  
  
Kritik jeder Art ist immer willkommen. Freue mich über jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag etc.  
  
Euer kleines Yvti-chan *wink* 


	4. Port Royal

PotC meets.... uns!!!  
  
oder  
  
Rette sich wer kann, die Irren sind los!  
  
oder  
  
Warum uns niemand ausreden lässt  
  
Hallo, da bin ich wieder! *wink* Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert... Egal, jetzt geht's ja weiter.  
  
Diese Story ist immer noch meiner Muse Sassi-chan gewidmet, die mich immer auf die verrücktesten Ideen bringt. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?  
  
@ Shelley: Zu deinem Review hab ich dir ja schon ne mail geschickt. Bei mir darfste das nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Bei mir ist so gut wie alles unlogisch, was ich von mir gebe. ^^°  
  
@ Nadika: Keine Ursache, gern geschehn. *g* Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf! Irgendwann werden wir es schaffen, die echte Pearl zu sehen. Bis dahin sind es nach meiner Berechnung nur noch ein paar Kapitelchen. Solang musste halt mit der 'BP II.' vorlieb nehmen.  
  
@ Astarothe: Natürlich, alles nur gemeinnützig und keineswegs überdrehtes Fangirl-Verhalten. *lol* Und sicher, dass ich nicht verrückt bin? Da kennste mich aber schlecht. Muahahahaha!!! *irre lachend durch gegend hüpf*  
  
@ Sassi: Ich mach ja schon, ich mach ja schon. Jetzt mit deiner genialen Idee, weiß ich endlich wies weiter geht.  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Chapter 4 - Port Royal  
  
Gefesselt waren die Mädchen deshalb, weil sie sich nach ihrer Verhaftung tatkräftig zur Wehr gesetzt hatten. Das hatten ihnen zwar nichts, den Soldaten jedoch einige blaue Flecken, eine angeknackste Rippe und ein verstauchtes Handgelenk eingebracht. [Ja ja, ich sach nur: Selbstverteidigung zahlt sich aus!] Die Mädchen hatten sich jetzt, wo sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnten, aufs Fluchen verlegt und da sie das auch mit großem Elan und einer nicht zu verachtenden Auswahl an Schimpfwörtern taten, wollen wir da nicht näher drauf eingehen.  
  
Die Bewohner Port Royals staunten nicht schlecht über das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen da am Abend bot. Zwei junge Mädchen, an Händen und Füßen mit Stricken gefesselt, die lautstark die sie von Bord eines Marineschiffes führenden Soldaten beschimpften, sah man nicht alle Tage. Seit wann verhafteten die Männer des Gouverneurs junge Frauen? Noch dazu welche, die nach ihrer Kleidung zu urteilen, nicht aus der Gegend stammten. Hafenarbeiter, Seeleute und Händler, die direkt im Hafenbereich ihre Waren darboten, hielten in ihrem Tun inne, um das Spektakel zu verfolgen. So viel Aufsehen ihre Ankunft auch erregen mochte, hatten sich Yvti und Sassi ihren Besuch in der Hafenstadt doch etwas anders vorgestellt. Zwar war ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit ja nicht mal so schlecht, würde sie nicht aus gaffenden Leuten und Kindern bestehen, die sie auslachten. Sassi, die wie Yvti ziemlich angepisst von dieser Situation war, hatte in ihrer Freundin (nicht ganz zu unrecht) einen Sündenbock für ihr Problem gefunden, was sie auch geräuschvoll kund tat. Ihre lautstarke Auseinandersetzung führte nur dazu, dass noch mehr Menschen von ihren Tätigkeiten aufblickten und sich die Szene neugierig ansahen.  
  
Yvti: "Boah is dasn Mist! Da drauf komm ich ja wohl mal voll nich klar." [Ich liebe diesen Satz. Ein Mitbringsel aus Griechenland 2003.] "Irgendwie hatte ich mir das aber anders vorgestellt."  
  
Sassi: *ziemlich sauer bis stark angepisst* "Ja, irgendwie nicht so GEFESSELT! Und wessen Schuld ist das mal wieder?!"  
  
Yvti: "Tschuldigung."  
  
Sassi: *vor Wut knallrot anlauf [bei Sassi bitte Farbe einer Überreifen Tomate vorstellen!]* "TSCHULDIGUNG?! DAS IST ALLES, WAS DU DAZU ZU SAGEN HAST?!!!"  
  
Die Menschenmenge die sich mittlerweile um sie versammelt hatte, wich erschreckt zurück. Kein Wunder, denn Sassi war in wütendem Zustand echt nicht mehr zu bremsen. Und zur Zeit stand sie kurz vor dem Ausflippen. Yvti konnte halt jeden auf die Palme bringen, besonders Sassi. [Manchmal - okay meistens - bin ich echt nervtötend *grins* ne, Sassi-chan, du siehst aber auch zu lustig aus wenn du dich aufregst. ^^] Drum machte Yvti das einzig wirksame: sich schlapp lachen. In dem Zustand konnte man Sassi einfach nicht ernstnehmen - wie sonst auch. Wütend streckte die ignorierte den Gaffern am Straßenrand die Zunge raus, als sie feststellte, dass sie ihre Freundin so nicht beeindrucken konnte.  
  
Sassi: "HABT IHR NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN?! HELFT UNS ENTWEDER ODER VERSCHWINDET!"  
  
Ihr Wutausbruch schien bei den Leuten großen Respekt hinterlassen haben, denn einige von ihnen wandten sich jedenfalls wieder ihrer Arbeit oder was auch immer sie vorher getan hatten zu.  
  
Sassi: *zufrieden* "Geht doch!"  
  
Yvti: *sweatdrop*  
  
Während dessen hatten ihre inzwischen überaus genervten Bewacher sie immer weiter durch die Straßen und Gassen der jamaikanischen Hafenstadt geschubst, Richtung Gefängnis, wo sie auf ihre Verhandlung, sofern es etwas derartiges geben würde, warten durften, bzw. mussten, denn was blieb ihnen anderes übrig? Mit der Verhandlung waren sich die beiden nicht so sicher. In der Zeit in der sie gegenwärtig steckten, nahm man es mit fairen Prozessen nicht so eng, insofern sie denn überhaupt stattfanden und die Angeklagten nicht sofort verurteilt wurden. Der Trupp erreichte ihr Ziel und Taylor stieß seine Gefangenen grob die Treppe hinunter in eine offene Zelle hinein.  
  
Taylor: "So ihr frechen Gören, das habt ihr jetzt davon, euch mit uns anzulegen."  
  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich jedoch noch mal zu ihnen um und grinste sie höhnisch an.  
  
Taylor: "Ach, falls es euch interessiert, morgen findet eine Hinrichtung statt. Nun ratet mal wessen."  
  
Dann ging er irre lachend die Treppe hinauf. Er hatte möglicherweise mal ein sehr traumatisches Erlebnis mit Piraten gehabt oder eventuell ganz einfach extrem einen an der Waffel. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu. Durch den dadurch entstandenen Luftzug erlosch die einzige Fackel im ganzen Raum und die Mädchen saßen im Dunkeln. Kein Lichtschimmer drang herein. Der Schein des am Abendhimmel leuchtenden Mondes oder das Licht der Laternen der Stadt erreichten die winzigen Löcher in der Wand - die Beschreibung "Fenster" wäre stark übertrieben - so gut wie gar nicht.  
  
Sassi: T_T "Yvti! Mach doch was! Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung zum Sterben!"  
  
Yvti: "Denkste mir macht das Spaß hier gefesselt rumzuhocken und darauf zu warten, dass die uns aufhängen? Es sei denn..."  
  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause und Sassis Augen begannen hoffnungsvoll zu glitzern.  
  
Sassi: "Es sei denn was?"  
  
Yvti: "Es sei denn natürlich, sie erschießen uns."  
  
Sassi: *umkipp* "Danke für deine aufbauenden Worte. Ich fühl mich direkt besser."  
  
Yvti hatte wirklich Talent, in den unpassendsten Momenten alle mit ihrer Schwarzmalerei und drastischsten Darstellungen von dem, was im schlimmsten Falle passieren könnte, in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. [Noch eine meiner schlechten Angewohnheiten]  
  
Yvti: "Dabei fällt mir grad mal so auf. Weißt du eigentlich, wo wir hier sind?"  
  
Sassi: "Die Frage hatten wir schon mal. Und ja diesmal weiß ich, wo wir sind. In irgendeiner stinkenden, dunklen Gefängniszelle im Jahre 1672, wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal in unserer Dimension und wir warten hier auf den Tod! Zufrieden?!"  
  
Yvti: "Nicht in irgendeiner Gefängniszelle! In SEINER Zelle. Da wo ER beim Angriff auf der Black Pearl war."  
  
Sassi: "Wer zum Teufel ist ER?"  
  
Yvti: "JACK SPARROW!!!"  
  
Sassi: *plötzlich loskreisch* "YO ! WIE GEIL IS DAT DENN?! Is ja der Oberhammer! Ich glaub hier könnt ich's aushalten."  
  
Auf einmal ertönte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit neben ihnen. "Ist ja schön, dass es ihnen hier gefällt Ladys. Aber dürfte man wohl erfahren, was an meiner alten Zelle so toll ist?" Vor Schreck hatten die Freundinnen versucht, sich aneinander festzuklammern, dummerweise waren beide immer noch gefesselt und zudem sahen sie sich bei der Finsternis nicht wirklich. So war das einzige Ergebnis, dass sie übereinander gestolpert waren und nun total verknotet am Boden lagen.  
  
Yvti: "W...w...wer ist da? Bist du auch ein Gefangener?" [Ne der sitzt nur zum Spaß da! *Kopf vor Wand klatsch*]  
  
Da ging ihr ein Licht auf.  
  
Yvti: "Mo...momentchen mal. Sagtest du gerade DEINE Zelle?! Dann bist du... nein... O.o ....das ist unmöglich... bist du etwa o.Ô ...Jack? Jack Sparrow?" O.O  
  
Jack: "Aye! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, um genau zu sein."  
  
Yvti: *Schreikrampf krieg* "OH! MEIN! GOTT! Ich glaubs nicht, er ist es! Diese Stimme. Das kann nur er sein!"  
  
Sassi: *mit schrei* "IS JA GEIL! Der echte Jack Sparrow direkt hier neben uns." *total froi* *langsam aber sicher von Yvti zerquetscht wird, da beide immer noch verknotet*  
  
Yvti: "Captain Jack Sparrow. Es heißt Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack: "Hey das ist mein Spruch!"  
  
Yvti: "Wieso hast du dich erst jetzt bemerkbar gemacht? Wir sind doch schon mindestens ne halbe Stunde hier."  
  
Jack: "Weil selbst der großartige Captain Sparrow etwas Schlaf braucht. Aber bei Eurem Geschrei, kann selbst der hartgesottenste Pirat kein Auge zumachen. Und ich muss schließlich ausgeschlafen sein, wenn ich hier jemals lebend raus will. Savvy?"  
  
Yvti: "Cool, du hast schon nen Plan wie du hier rauskommst? Du musst wirklich der große Captain Sparrow sein." *Sassi zerquetsch*  
  
Sassi: "Haben sie dich also mal wieder eingebuchtet. Du solltest echt aufpassen, sonst landest du irgendwann echt am Galgen. Ich glaub da hätten einige Leute was gegen." *ächz* "Aber Yvti, ich fände es sehr nett, wen du mal eben von mir runter gehen könntest. Irgendwas piekst mich da ganz gewaltig. Was hast du denn in deiner Hosentasche. Das ist ja gemeingefährlich."  
  
Yvti: *Erleuchtung hat* "Sassi! Du bist genial!"  
  
Sassi: -_-° "Das fällt dir ja ausgesprochen früh auf. Dürfte ich auch erfahren wie du auf einmal darauf kommst?"  
  
Yvti: "Ganz einfach. Ich hatte es voll vergessen. Ich hab doch noch meinen Schlüsselbund in der Hosentasche."  
  
Sassi: "Super? Was haben wir davon? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, einer deiner Schlüssel würde auf die Kerkertür passen?"  
  
Yvti: "Quatsch, natürlich nicht. Aber da ist noch mein Allround- Taschenmesser dran. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Mist! Ich komm da nicht ran. Diese dämlichen Fesseln. Probier du mal, Sassi."  
  
Jack: ?_? 'Was zur Hölle treiben die da? Und wer ist das? Auch egal, ich sollte mir mal lieber Gedanken machen, wie ich hier rauskomme. Ach, mir fällt schon noch was ein.'  
  
Sassi versuchte ihr Bestes. Aber bei der nicht vorhandenen Beleuchtung war es doch reichlich kompliziert. Endlich hielt sie mit einem triumphierenden "Ha!" das Messer in die Luft und überreichte es Yvti, die es aufklappte und mit ihm die Stricke an ihren eigenen und Sassis Händen durchtrennte. Danach klappte sie das Messer wieder ein und dafür ein kleines Feuerzeug heraus. Sie machte es an, schickte ein Stoßgebet 'Bitte, bitte lass es wirklich Jack Sparrow sein!' gen Himmel, schloss die Augen und leuchtete in die Richtung, aus der Jacks Stimme gekommen war.  
  
Yvti "WUAHH!!!"  
  
Erschrocken sprang sie zurück und klammerte sich an Sassi. Keinen Meter vor ihnen hockte ein, an dem Geschehen sehr interessierter Jack Sparrow und grinste sie breit an.  
  
Yvti & Sassi: *sich an Hand nehm und in Zelle rumtanz* "Er ist es! Er ist es!"  
  
Jack: *sweatdrop* "Was genau wird das wenn's fertig ist?"  
  
Yvti & Sassi: *ihr Glück noch gar nicht fassen können* *zu durchgedrehten Fangirls mutier* *auf Jack zustürm* *vor Gitterstäbe klatsch* *Jack umklammer, der immer noch vor diesen hockt*  
  
Jack: *ächz* "Hilfe..." *halbtot geknuddelt werd* "Hey, ich hatte heute noch vor aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Das geht schlecht, wenn ich vorher erwürgt werde! Sawy?"  
  
Yvti & Sassi: "Sorry. Keine Absicht."  
  
Yvti: "Wir waren nur so happy dich endlich zu treffen. Da haben wir wohl ein bisschen überreagiert."  
  
Sassi: *zustimmend nick* "Stimmt. So was passiert einem nicht alle Tage. Der waschechte Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack: "Mein guter Ruf scheint mir vorrausgeeilt zu sein." *smile*  
  
Sassi: "Duhu, Jack?"  
  
Jack: "Aye?"  
  
Sassi: "Du sagtest gerade was von ausbrechen. Wie willst du das anstellen? Wir haben hier nämlich auch ein kleines Problem. Morgen wollen die uns killen. Können wir nicht zusammen abhauen?"  
  
Jack: "Pah, wo denkt ihr hin, Missy. Was soll ich denn mit zwei kleinen Kindern wie euch? Außerdem weiß ich selbst noch nicht wie ich das anstellen soll. Aber mir fällt schon was ein."  
  
Yvti: "Hey, wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr!" *beleidigt sei* "So hatte ich mir ein Treffen mit dir aber nicht vorgestellt."  
  
Jack: *eindeutig zweideutig grins* "Ach, wie denn dann?"  
  
Yvti: *blush* "Doch nicht SO!"  
  
Sassi: "Pah, wer braucht den denn. Guck mal was wir hier haben." *Yvti Messer aus Hand reiß* *damit rumwedel*  
  
Sassi: "Genau. Damit können wir versuchen, das Schloss zu knacken."  
  
Die nächsten Minuten, waren Yvti und Sassi damit beschäftigt, mit dem Taschenmesser im Türschloss rumzupulen. Mit dem Korkenzieher (?) hatten sie schließlich Erfolg. Es klickte und die Tür sprang auf.  
  
Yvti: "Yeah, geschafft! Komm lass uns abhauen Sassi-chan."  
  
Sassi: "Machen wir, dass wir rauskommen. Ich hab keine Lust hier zu versauern."  
  
Sie grinsten sich zu und stiegen gemütlich die Treppe hoch.  
  
Jack: "Hey und was ist mit mir? Ihr könnt den großartigen Captain Sparrow doch nicht einfach hier lassen."  
  
Darauf hatten sie nur gewartet.  
  
Yvti: *fiesgrins* "Ach, können wir nicht? Wir hatten jetzt an sich vor hier rauszulaufen, uns unser Schiff zurückzukapern und uns dann aus dem Staub zu machen."  
  
Jack: *interessiert* "Ihr habt ein Schiff?"  
  
Sassi: "Du etwa nicht? Was ist mit der Pearl ?"  
  
Jack: "Vom Commodore und seinen Leuten beschlagnahmt. Diese Kielschweine haben mein geliebtes Schiff irgendwohin verfrachtet, um es in irgendnem Hafen verrotten zu lassen und meine komplette Mannschaft ins Gefängnis gesteckt."  
  
Sassi: *sich umschau* "Ich seh hier aber niemanden außer uns dreien."  
  
Jack: "Könnte daran liegen, dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen nach Kuba [keinen Peil ob Kuba damals schon Kuba hieß. Sollte es falsch sein, bitte nicht beachten, war in Geschi schon immer ne Niete] gebracht wurden. Wäre ja nicht auszudenken, wenn ein Ausbruchsversuch die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen unseres lieben Commodores stören würde. Weshalb sie mich hier gelassen haben würd ich auch nur zu gerne wissen."  
  
Yvti: "Tja, PP. Persönliches Pech. Unser Schiff liegt hier direkt im Hafen. Die Pearl haben wir nicht gesehn. Ist eh wurscht. Du kommst hier sowieso nicht raus. Wir hauen dann mal ab. Man sieht sich!"  
  
Jack: "Halt! Wartet einen Moment. Sagt mal, wie stellt ihr euch so ne Flucht denn vor? Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt hier einfach mal eben so an den Wachen vorbei spaziern und euer Schiff hier rausbringen, ohne das jemand was merkt. Nein... *kurze Pause mach* Dazu braucht ihr jemand, der sich mit so was auskennt... Ihr braucht Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Sassi: "Na gut, war eh nur Spaß. Wir können dich doch nicht hier sitzen lassen, auch wenn du eben nicht sehr nett warst."  
  
Sie knackten auch Jacks Zelle. Die Mädchen wollten schon rauslaufen, da hielt der Captain sie zurück.  
  
Jack: "Aber nicht ohne mein Hab und Gut."  
  
Yvti und Sassi verdrehten die Augen. Nachdem Jack seine Sachen zusammengerafft hatte, die an einem Haken an der Wand hingen, wollten sie endlich los, doch Jack zog sie plötzlich zur Seite und bedeutete ihnen sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
  
Jack: "Pscht, da kommt wer. Haltet bloß die Klappe. Sawy?"  
  
Sassi & Yvti: *flüster* "Aye."  
  
Eine Gestalt schlich sich zu ihnen hinunter. Kaum war sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, sprang der Captain mit gezücktem Schwert [Säbel, Degen? Ich hab von so was keine Ahnung. Ich bevorzuge Katanas (japanische Schwerter). ^^] hervor und hielt der Gestalt seine Klinge an die Kehle. Doch dann stutzte er.  
  
Jack: "Miss Elisabeth? Was tut ihr denn hier?"  
  
Elisabeth: "Euch retten. Ich wollte mit euch fliehen. Will ist verschwunden und jetzt will Norrington mich zwingen ihn zu heiraten. Er hat dich nur verhaften lassen, um mich damit zu erpressen. Er hat gesagt, wenn ich ihn nicht heirate wird er dich töten."  
  
Jack: "Was? Norrington dieser verdammte Schweinehund! Und Will ist fort? Wie oft habe ich ihm gepredigt, er solle nichts dummes anstellen!"  
  
Elisabeth brach in lautes Schluchzen aus.  
  
Elisabeth: "Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll."  
  
Jack: "Hör erst mal auf zu heulen, dass hört man ja in der ganzen Stadt. Hey Mädchen, kommt doch mal her."  
  
Die Freundinnen kamen aus der Ecke in der sie sich versteckt hatten. Es bestand ja nun keine Gefahr mehr. Sie stellten sich Elisabeth vor und Jack erläuterte kurz das Problem. Dann setzte er seinen Hut auf und zog sich seinen Mantel über.  
  
Jack: "Hat jeder verstanden? Wir versuchen so leise und unauffällig, wie möglich hier rauszukommen. Egal was passiert. Lauft einfach zum Hafen. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich. Sawy?"  
  
Yvti, Sassi & Elisabeth: "Aye!"  
  
+*+~+*+  
  
To be continued...  
  
*sich unter großem Stein verkriech* Oh nein, was hab ich nur getan? Jack ist total OOC geworden! Ich krieg das einfach nicht besser hin. Ich hab mich zuerst gar net getraut, das Kapitel hoch zu laden. Ich kanns einfach nicht! *Hände ring und in Tränen ausbrech* *blubb* *blubb* *in Selbstmitleid ertrink* Ich entschuldige mich hiermit schon mal für die folgenden Kapitel. Ich habs wirklich versucht, aber Jack wollte irgendwie nicht so wie ich wollte und auch die anderen Charas werden garantiert ganz dolle OOC. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihn, ich werde mein bestes versuchen.  
  
Wie immer sind Reviews und Kritik jeder Art mehr als erwünscht. Eure Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig. Denn wenn ich feststelle, dass eh keiner meinen Mist liest, brauche ich auch net weiter posten. Savvy? 


	5. Die Flucht

PotC meets.... uns!!!  
  
oder  
  
Rette sich wer kann, die Irren sind los!  
  
oder  
  
Warum uns niemand ausreden lässt  
  
Hi Leutz, da bin ich wieder. Hier ist das (zumindest von Sassi) lang erwartete 5. Kapitel.  
  
@ all: Danke wie immer allen fürs Lesen und Reviewn. Ich freu mich immer so über jeden Kommi, dass ich nur noch wie oll auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl rumhüpfen kann.  
  
@ Shelley: Danke noch mal für deine Hilfe wegen der Craig Frage und deine Kritik immer. Was würde ich nur ohne Leute wie dich machen. *sehr schusselig sei* Ohne dich würden mir die meisten Fehler und Ungereimtheiten gar net auffallen.  
  
@Vicky23: *wieder auf Stuhl setz* *beim Suchen helf* *Sauerstoffzelt find* *rüberreich* Ähm, Jack verrückt machen? Ich glaub, da kommen wir ein bisschen spät. Das hat die gute Sonne schon für uns erledigt. *g*  
  
@ Kim: Oh, eine Neue Reviewerin! *froi* *knuddel* Captain Kajal *wech lach* Das muss ich mir merken. Ein wirklich passender Name.  
  
@ Astarothe: Keine Sorge, Liz kriegt schon noch ihr Fett weg. Ich mag die nämlich auch nicht besonders, die is einfach zu freundlich (und außerdem die störende weibliche Hauptperson, die sich jeder Slashfan auf den Mond wünscht *g*). Musste sie aber mitnehmen, weil mein Konzept sonst nicht aufgegangen wär. Sie darf in nächster Zeit eh nur in der Ecke rumsitzen und sagen tut sie auch net viel. Viel Haut zeigen und Jack anbaggern. *rot wird* *ganz dolle schüchtern sei* Nein ich kann doch Will net seinen Jack klauen. *Jack ganz unauffällig hinter dem Rücken verschwinden lass* *unschuldig pfeif* Außerdem ärger ich ihn lieber ein bisschen. ^^  
  
@ Sassi: Wunsch erfüllt. Da haste es. Wie gesagt. Story gegen Review. Muaharhar! So ist mir ein Kommi immer sicher. Schreib bloß an deiner WK-FF weiter, sonst gibt's Ärger. *mit Fingern zuck* *nur darauf wart Sassi durchzukitzeln* Und ja, natürlich bist du inspirierend, du bist ja immerhin meine Muse. Da gehört das zum Job.  
  
Aaarghs! Hat mal jemand versucht, mit ner Kühl Kompresse ums Handgelenk (Ich sag nur: Schulsport, Volleyball. Wie heißt es so schön? Sport ist Mord! Und ob!) versucht, was am Computer zu schreiben? Reichlich kompliziert.  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Chapter 5 - Flucht  
  
Nun zu viert sprinteten sie los. Jack immer voran. Er war so oft aus diesem Gefängnis ausgebrochen, dass er den Weg fast im Schlaf kannte. Aus dem Kerker ging es heraus in den nächsten Hauseingang. Wider erwarten, versuchte niemand sie aufzuhalten. Toll, hätten sie Jack auch da lassen können. Aber nee, so ein schönes Souvenir aus der Karibik mitzubringen hatten sie gar nicht erwartet. Wie auch? Ihre Reise hierhin war auch etwas unplanmäßig verlaufen. Doch jetzt wieder zurück zum Geschehen...  
  
Die Soldaten, die hätten Wache stehen sollen, waren zu betrunken, um ihre Flucht wahrzunehmen. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und die spärliche Beleuchtung halfen den Flüchtenden unbemerkt zum Hafen zu gelangen. Ihr Entkommen war noch nicht entdeckt worden, denn nirgendwo drangen Alarmsignale durch den nächtlichen Lärm der ihnen aus den Hafenspelunken entgegenhallte. Ungeduldig, schritt Captain Jack Sparrow, den Kai entlang.  
  
Jack: "Wo liegt den nun euer tolles Schiff?"  
  
Yvti und Sassi: *vorlauf* *Jack zu sich wink*  
  
Elizabeth: *hinterher dackel*  
  
Yvti: *stolz* "Darf ich vorstellen, die 'Black Pearl II.'. Wir haben sie nach deinem Schiff benannt."  
  
Jack:: *entgeistert sei* "Was soll das denn sein? Das nennt ihr Schiff? Das ist ja fast ein Boot."  
  
Sassi: *beleidigt* "Eine Yacht, um genau zu sein."  
  
Jack: *skeptisch* "Aye, eine Yacht... Was ist eine Yacht?"  
  
Sassi: "Ein neuer Schiffstyp. Keine Sorge, brauchste net kennen."  
  
Jack: *smile* "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."  
  
Besitzergreifend schwang er sich an Bord der 'BP II.'. Er musste halt immer den Captain markieren, egal ob er sich auf seinem oder einem anderen Schiff befand, was ihn als Pirat ohnehin nicht weiter störte. Irgendwas stimmte an diesem Schiff nicht. Hier fehlte ganz eindeutig etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges. Suchend blickte er sich an Deck um.  
  
Jack: *sich umdreh* "Sagt mal habt ihr kein Steuer? Wie soll ich dieses schnuckelige Bötchen *leicht tuntig in der Luft rumfuchtel*, äh... diese 'Yacht' ohne Steuerrad lenken?"  
  
Sassi: "Also erstens: Das Steuer ist drinnen auf der Brücke, zweitens: Du wirst hier überhaupt nichts steuern. Das ist immer noch unser Schiff und du wirst mit der Technik hier eh nicht zurechtkommen..."  
  
Jack: "Da drin?" *an Tür rüttel* *Tür nicht aufgeh* *fester dran rüttel (Wie an der Tür in der Schmiede)*  
  
Yvti: "...und drittens: Zentralverriegelung! Ätsch. Den Schlüssel hab ich. Das ist UNSER Schiff und wie du so schön sagtest: Was ein Mann - bzw. eine Frau in diesem Falle - kann und was er/sie nicht kann. Wir können dich hier sitzen lassen, aber wir können nicht alleine hier mitten auf dem Meer rumschippern ohne Ahnung zu haben wo wir sind. Du kannst dich uns anschließen und akzeptieren, das hier Sassi und ich das Sagen haben oder du kannst es sein lassen. Norrington und Co würden sich wahrscheinlich mehr über letzteres freuen. Savvy?"  
  
Sassi: *beeindruckt* "Weise Worte, Yvti. Und noch dazu von dir. Ist ja mal ganz was Neues."  
  
Yvti: ^_^V "Da kannste mal sehen."  
  
Jack: "Aye. Ich geb mich geschlagen. Aber wäre es eventuell möglich abzulegen, bevor wir noch mal verhaftet werden? "  
  
Sassi und Yvti hatten ebenfalls wenig Lust ein weiteres Mal in der finsteren Zelle zu landen, selbst wenn Captain Jack Sparrow höchstpersönlich schon darin gesessen hatte und Elisabeth war auch nicht scharf darauf als Mrs. Norrington zu enden. Aus diesem Grund kletterte Sassi an Bord und nahm Yvti den Schlüssel aus der Hand, weil die immer noch planlos in de Gegend rumstand.  
  
Sassi: "Was für ein Glück. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht abgeschlossen hätten. Die hätten uns wohl möglich alles auseinander genommen."  
  
Sie drückte auf dem Knopf oben auf dem Schlüssel und sämtliche Türen ließen sich problemlos öffnen.  
  
Sassi: "Alle Mann an Bord, wir laufen aus!" [Kennt jemand das PC-Spiel Herrscher der Meere? Mir geht der Spruch "Wir laufen ein!" ja so dermaßen auf den Keks. Das hört sich an, als ob die Leute in der Wäsche eingelaufen wären und sich jetzt beschweren wollten. Ich weiß, ich hab ne rege Fantasie ^^°]  
  
Yvti folgte Sassi auf die Yacht und streckte dann die Hand aus, um Elizabeth zu helfen. Die Gouverneurstochter hatte sichtlich Probleme in ihrem langen, umständlichen Kleid. Was waren Yvti und Sassi froh, dass sie sich das nicht mehr antun mussten. Sie würden später mal gucken, ob sich nicht irgendwo ein paar praktischere Klamotten für Elizabeth auftreiben ließen. Doch das hatte Zeit. Unbemerkt entkommen war nun mal vorrangig. Auf Anweisung der beiden Schiffseigentümerinnen begaben sich Jack und Elisabeth auf die Brücke.  
  
Sassi: "Yvti, kümmer du dich mal darum, dass wir hier endlich wegkommen. Ich werd unseren Gästen mal die Kabin... Hey! Jack Pfoten vom Steuer! Das übernimmt Yvti heute! Klar?"  
  
Jack: "Klar. Klarer als klar. Kommt nie wieder vor. Wollt ihr nicht das Segel hissen? Ohne lässt's sich so schwer segeln."  
  
Yvti: "Und bei Windstille auch, oder hast du draußen auch nur das kleinste Lüftchen gespürt?"  
  
Jack: "Dann sitzen wir hier fest, Teuerste. Ohne Wind kein Segeln. Savvy?"  
  
Sassi: "Wer sagt denn, dass wir segeln wollen. Wozu haben wir denn nen Motor?"  
  
Jack: "Mo..was?"  
  
Sassi: "Warts ab."  
  
Yvti ließ den Motor an. Der Lärm der Stadt verschluckte die Geräusche. Nur auf dem Schiff und in der direkten Umgebung war das Tuckern zu vernehmen. Weder Jack noch Elizabeth hatten jemals in ihrem Leben einen Motor gesehen, geschweige denn gehört. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie erschreckt zusammenzuckten. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt. Vorsichtig manövrierte Yvti sie langsam aus dem Hafen. Dann gab sie Vollgas. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauerte bis man ihre Flucht entdeckte. Da war es besser einen höchst möglichen Vorsprung zu bekommen. Jack wäre durch die Beschleunigung bald über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert und Elizabeth stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.  
  
Yvti: *vergnügt* "Na, welches ist jetzt das schnellste Schiff der Karibik? "  
  
Jack: "In der Tat beeindruckend. Ich glaub ich kaper mir das Schiff von euch."  
  
Sassi: "Untersteh dich! Oder willst du noch mal Gouverneur über ein kleines unbewohnte Inselchen werden?"  
  
Jack: *schluck* *Grimasse zieh* "Erinnert mich nicht daran. Obwohl mit ein bisschen netter Begleitung... Autsch."  
  
Der Abdruck einer Hand begann auf jeder seiner Wangen zu leuchten. Yvti und Sassi wussten, das Jack mindestens so versaut war wie sie.  
  
Jack: T_T "Das hab ich nicht verdient. Ich meinte euch doch gar nicht."  
  
Sassi & Yvti: *neugierig* "Ach, wen den dann? Liz? Es ist doch okay wenn wir dich so nennen, oder Elizabeth? Das ist kürzer."  
  
Elizabeth: "Ihr könnt mich ruhig so nennen. Das stört mich nicht."  
  
Jack: "Nein! Sorry Elizabeth, aber du weißt ja, das mit uns..." *batsch*  
  
Schon wieder hatte sich der Captain eine saftige Ohrfeige eingefangen. Diesmal von Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth: *sauer* "Es gab nie ein uns und das wird es auch nie geben! Ich liebe nur Will."  
  
Jack: "Das weiß ich doch. Unser kleiner Blacksmith wird dich auch immer lieben."  
  
Es konnte täuschen und sicher spielte ihr Slash-Fanatismus eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle, aber Yvti und Sassi bildeten sich ein, eine Spur Bedauern aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
  
Yvti: *ungeduldig* "Du hast unsere Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Wer ist es?"  
  
Jack: "Sag ich nicht." *schmoll* 'Warum sind immer alle Frauen so fies zu mir?' *schnüff*  
  
Yvti: *auch beleidigt sei* "Pah, dann halt nicht"  
  
Yvti & Sassi: *Köpfe zusammensteck*  
  
Yvti: *flüster* "Ich sag dir das hat doch was mit Will zu tun. Ich habe ein sehr ausgeprägtes Slash-Gespür. Ich kenn mich mit so was aus. Lass uns die beiden verkuppeln"  
  
Sassi: *zurück flüster* "Slash-Gespür? Was soll das sein? Die Fähigkeit wirklich alles männliche miteinander verkuppeln zu wollen? Die hab ich auch. *hentaigrins* Trotzdem gute Idee. Die beiden würden so ein schnufeliges Paar abgeben."  
  
Yvti: "Ganz meine Meinung."  
  
Sassi: "Nur müssten wir Will dazu erst mal finden."  
  
Yvti: "Apropos Will. Ich bezweifle stark, dass es was bringt nur in der Gegend rumzugurken oder weißt du wo wir mit der Suche anfangen sollen?"  
  
Sassi: "Wenn ich das wüsste. Lass Liz mal fragen, was mit ihm jetzt konkret los war. Kein Mensch haut ohne einen Grund nur mal eben so zum Spaß einen Tag vor seiner Hochzeit ab und lässt sein ach so heißgeliebtes Mädchen sitzen."  
  
Yvti: "Ja, okay. Aber wohin wir als erstes fahren, wissen wir trotzdem noch ni...."  
  
"Tortuga" wurde sie von Jack unterbrochen, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.  
  
Yvti: "Wuah!!! Musst du uns so erschrecken?" *plötzlich aufschreck* "Hey, seit wann hast du gelauscht?"  
  
Jack: *fiesgrins* "Das rauszufinden überlass ich euch."  
  
Sassi & Yvti: *rotwerd* 'Peinlich, peinlich. Hoffentlich hat er das slash Zeugs nicht mitbekommen.' [( Die neue Olympische Disziplin: Synchrondenken. Ne, Sassi, wir verstehn uns ohne Worte. Ich sag nur Montag, Sportstunde, Sevie, Po-aua, hentaigrins ^___^]  
  
Sassi: *Thema wechsel* "Äh, hähä, Tortuga, ja warum nicht. Komm am besten mit hier rüber und zeig mir direkt den Kurs."  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief keiner der vier Flüchtlinge, zuviel gab es zu erzählen und zu klären. Elizabeth berichtete ihnen, dass auch sie nicht viel mehr über Wills Verbleib wusste. In dem Brief, den er ihr hinterlassen hatte, stand nur was sie alle schon wussten, nämlich dass Will aus Port Royal verschwinden wollte. Ansonsten nichts, keine Begründung und kein Aufenthaltsort, nicht der kleinste Hinweis. Jacks Wunsch nach Tortuga zu fahren wurde in Ermangelung besserer Vorschläge einstimmig angenommen. Wohin sollten sie auch sonst? Auf der Pirateninsel würden sie sich ein "richtiges Schiff" und eine Mannschaft besorgen, darauf bestand der Captain der Pearl. Danach würden sie sich mit Waffen ausrüsten und die Pearl und Jacks Mannschaft zurückholen. Anschließend würde man sich dann um das Problem Will Turner kümmern. Am Ende blieb nur noch die Frage, wo die zwei Gäste untergebracht werden sollten. Es gab nämlich nur zwei Betten an Bord...  
  
Jack: "Ach, das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Mit so netter Gesellschaft teile ich mein Bett gern..." *batsch* *batsch* *batsch*  
  
Diesmal hatte der stolze Captain ganze drei Ohrfeigen abbekommen und hielt sich die schmerzenden Backen.  
  
Yvti: "Soweit kommts noch! Wenn du so weitermachst, schläfst du auf dem Fußboden."  
  
Sassi: "Also Liz, was dich angeht, du kannst hier auf dem Sofa in der Sitzecke schlafen. Wir suchen dir gleich Kissen und eine Decke, dann hast du es schön gemütlich. Und für Jack wird sich auch noch ein Plätzchen finden."  
  
Yvti: "Ich hab da ne Idee. Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir Jack unterbringen können. Komm mal mit Jack, dann zeig ich's dir."  
  
Sie lotste den Piraten aus der Küche und führte ihn vor eine weitere Tür Sassi und Elizabeth folgten ihnen.  
  
Yvti: "Da drin kannst du pennen."  
  
Jack: *misstrauisch die Tür betracht* "Da drin?"  
  
Yvti: "Ja wo denn sonst? Du kannst dich auch gern vor die Tür legen, ich bezweifle nur, dass das bequemer ist."  
  
Daraufhin öffnete Jack die Tür und blickte sich neugierig im Raum um.  
  
Jack: "Scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Aber ich seh hier kein Bett, wo soll ich denn schlaf...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Was zum Teufel ist das?!"  
  
Erschrocken stolperte er rückwärts, wild mit den Armen rudernd, bemüht sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Alarmiert stürzten die drei anderen hinzu. Irgendetwas schreckliches musste geschehen sein, wenn der sonst so coole Piratenkapitän derart austickte. Der stand zitternd im Türrahmen, die Pistole gezückt und ins Rauminnere gerichtet.  
  
Sassi: *vorsichtig hinter Jacks Rücken hervorlug* o.O - O.o - O.O° *vor Lachen umkipp*  
  
Yvti & Elizabeth: *neugierig dazu komm*  
  
Yvti: *sich zu Sassi auf den Boden schmeiß*  
  
Elizabeth: "Och ist das süß!"  
  
Yvti & Sassi: *sich Bauch halt vor Lachen* *knallrot anlauf (besonders Sassi)* *an Sauerstoffmangel krepier*  
  
Jack: *panisch sei* *mit Pistole in Gegend rumfuchtel* "Macht es weg!! Macht es weg!! Das schaut mich so komisch an! Hilfe ein schreckliches Monster hat das Schiff gekapert!" *Pistole entsicher*  
  
'Das schreckliche Monster': ?_? *auf Yvti zuwatschel* *sie abknuddel* *Jack beleidigt anschau* *ihm Zunge rausstreck*  
  
Sassi & Elizabeth: *sich vor Lachen wegschmeiß*  
  
Jack: *dumm aus der Wäsche guck*  
  
Yvti: "Hey Jack! Lass PenPen [1] gefälligst in Ruhe. Das ist doch nur ein Pinguin, der tut niemandem was."  
  
Jack: "Ein Pingu-was?"  
  
Yvti: "Ein P.I.N.G.U.I.N. Das sind Tiere, die eigentlich nur in kalten Gebieten leben. Aber das ist eine neue Züchtung. Ein Warmwasserpinguin. Ihm gefällt das Wasser hier in der Karibik. Darum haben wir ihn mitgenommen. Will einer von euch ihn mal streicheln?"  
  
Elizabeth, die von Anfang an Feuer und Flamme für Yvtis seltsames Haustier war, kam sofort begeistert näher heran und knuddelte Pen² erst mal gründlich ab.  
  
Pen²: *zerquetscht werd*  
  
Jack dagegen musterte das Tier immer noch argwöhnisch. Seit der Begegnung mit Barbossas Affen hatte Jack eine grundsätzliche Abneigung gegen jede Art von knuffigen, süßen, zutraulichen Tierchen entwickelt. Sie könnten sich ja bei Mondlicht in eklige, skelettierte Monster verwandeln. Cottons Papagei war ja schon schlimm genug, aber um Papageien kam man als Pirat leider nicht drum herum. Doch das da? Nein, das war zuviel des Guten. Dieser Vogel war eindeutig ne Nummer zu groß. Okay, er war selbst kein Riese, aber das Vieh ging ihm fast bis zur Hüfte!  
  
Jack: "Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich werde nie, nie, nie im Leben mit diesem DING da zusammen unter einem Dach schlafen. Das könnt ihr vergessen. Noch dazu ohne Bett! Ich bin verdammt noch mal ein Captain!"  
  
Yvti: "In Ordnung, wie du meinst. Wir hätten dir hier ja ein Gästebett aufgestellt, aber wenn du nicht willst. Dann schläfst du halt an Deck. Basta."  
  
So kam es, das ein stinkiger, weil verstoßener Captain ohne Schiff ein zusammenklappbares Gästebett unter den Arm geklemmt bekam und dieses murrend an Deck ausbreitete. Doch selbst er war zu müde, um mehr als halbherzig zu protestieren. Er war sogar zu erledigt um noch einen Schluck Rum aus dem Flachmann zu nehmen, den er immer an seinem Gürtel mit sich trug. Das würde er morgen nachholen müssen. Auch die anderen legten sich bald darauf ins Bett, schließlich hatten sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht und so war es nur verständlich, dass bereits vor dem Morgengrauen alle Passagiere der Black Pearl II. im Land der Träume weilten. Alle? Na ja, fast alle. Pen² hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen noch ein wenig schwimmen zu gehen und war aus der eigens für ihn eingerichteten Klappe im Rumpf des Schiffes hinaus ins Meer gesprungen, um ein wenig zu baden.  
  
+*+~+*+  
  
To be continued...  
  
[1] = PenPen, abgekürzt Pen² ist ein absolut genialer Pinguin aus dem Anime/Manga 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'. Er ist faul, verfressen und seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist Alk trinken. Er wohnt in einem Kühlschrank, ist frech, aber niedlich und so was von schnuffelig. Ich hab ihn mir für meine Story kurz ausgeborgt und werd ihn irgendwann an seine rechtmäßigen Eigentümer zurück geben. (oder auch nicht *g*) ^^ Ich liebe dieses Viech und konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen es hier irgendwie einzubauen. *Pen² Fanatikerin sei*  
  
Wie immer: Feedback, Kommentare, Reviews (is ja irgendwie sowieso dasselbe) und Kritik sind jeder Zeit willkommen und werden sehnsüchtig erwartet. *lechz* *mehr Kommis will* 


	6. Auf zur Pirateninsel!

PotC meets.... uns!!!  
  
oder  
  
Rette sich wer kann, die Irren sind los!  
  
oder  
  
Warum uns niemand ausreden lässt  
  
Bin wieder daha! *wink* *sich vor der wütenden Meute versteck* Sorry! Tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass es mit dem Kapitel so lang gedauert hat, aber wir hatten Probleme mit dem Computer und dann hatte ich nie Gelegenheit online zu kommen. *seufz* Ich bin vor lauter Sehnsucht auf die neuen Kapitel meiner Lieblingsstorys fast verreckt. Na ja, jetzt geht's ja wieder.  
  
Hey, habt ihr's schon mitbekommen? Wir spielen im neuen Pirates of the Caribbean Film mit. Cool wa? Nee, mal im Ernst, im 2. Teil kommt ein Schiff drin vor das 'Black Pearl II.' heißt. Ich hab vor Lachen am Boden gelegen. Die Freundin, bei der ich das in ner Zeitschrift gelesen habe, hat voll nix gepeilt, die kennt meine Story nicht und ich bin vor Lachen durch die Gegend gekullert. Das durfte ich dann erst mal erklären. Wie man sieht, kann ich hellsehen, sonst hätte ich die Yacht wohl kaum BP II. genannt. Bin wohl mit Brad Crawford aus Weiß Kreuz verwandt. Und jetzt sehe ich voraus, dass ich endlich meine Klappe halte und es mit dem neuen Kapitel losgeht.  
  
@ Vicky: *Zelt wieder aufstell* So besser? ^^ Ich halt dich von der Arbeit ab? Dann sollt ich wohl besser gar nicht mehr up-daten. *g* Ich, eine Spinne? Ich hab was gegen die Viechers. Alles, nur keine Insekten oder andere Krabbeltiere. uder* Das höchste was ich verkrafte sind Mariekäfer und schmetterlinge!  
  
@ Sassi: Hey du Schnarchnase, wo bleibt dein Kommi ? *beleidigt sei* *schmoll* Von meiner eigenen Muse verlassen, welch schreckliches Schicksal *schnüff*  
  
@ Shelley: Okay, ich geb mich geschlagen. Ich hab null Ahnung von Pinguinen. Aber Pen² ist einfach so knuffelig. *PenPen knuddel* Und was jack angeht, sind wir nich alle ein wenig sadistisch? ^^  
  
@ Nadika: *rot werd* *ganz verlegen sei* Danke für dein Lob.  
  
@ Nova: Hm, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du diese geschichte nicht mehr liest. Nicht das du nachher noch zufällig dein Katze abmurkst. Oh, ich habs! *Nova nehm* *Beine zusammenbind* *Katze in Sicherheit bring* So, Problem gelöst!  
  
@ all: Viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*+  
  
Chapter 6 - Auf zur Pirateninsel!  
  
Am nächsten Tag:  
  
Gegen Nachmittag trudelten die Passagiere der Black Pearl II. langsam in der kleinen Küche des Schiffes ein, um - mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen - zu früh- oder besser, zu spätstücken. Nur Jack war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Weder auf Deck noch in einem der Räume unter Deck war er aufzufinden. Yvti, Sassi und Elizabeth suchten fast eine halbe Stunde nach ihm, bis ihn eine von ihnen endlich entdeckte. Und was mussten sie da sehen? Einen kopfüber am Mast baumelnden Jack Sparrow. Der hatte sich nicht erhängt, sonder schlief tief und fest und schnarchte dabei seelenruhig vor sich hin.  
  
Yvti: *drop*  
  
Sassi: *drop*  
  
Elizabeth: *drop*  
  
Pen²: *dazu komm* *mit drop*  
  
Als nächstes, war man, bzw. frau damit beschäftigt den Captain vom Mast runterzusäbeln. Das Tau, dass sich um seinen Knöchel gewickelt hatte gehörte nämlich zu der besonders widerstandsfähigen Sorte. Nach dem 2. Stumpfen Taschenmesser (Yvti hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, als Sassi eines aus ihrer heißgeliebten Messersammlung für diese Zwecke missbrauchen wollte, obgleich diese wesentlich schärfer waren) war es dann endlich vollbracht und man versuchte nun ihn zu wecken, was nicht unbedingt einfacher war. Jack schlief wie ein Stein und weigerte sich standhaft die Augen zu öffnen. Trotzdem schafften sie es am Ende mit vereinten Kräften doch noch. Die Eimer-mit-kaltem-Wasser-über-Kopf-schütt-Methode hatte sich mal wieder mehr als bewehrt. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte es einen guten Grund, dass Jack andauernd total besoffen war. Denn wenn er nicht genug Rum intus hatte, fing er an nachts Schlafzuwandeln und das Ergebnis sah man ja in seiner Aktion der letzten Nacht. Er war nämlich im Tiefschlaf den Mast raufgeklettert und wollte sich ganz in alter Manier auf eben genannten stellen, so wie er es im wachen Zustand auch tat. Dabei war er mit seinem Fuß in einem Seil hängen geblieben. Das hatte seinen kleinen Ausflug erheblich behindert und der Schlafwandler war daraufhin vom Mast gekippt, ohne dabei aufzuwachen. Das Seil um seinen Fuß hatte den Fall gebremst und so hatte der Captain halt in dieser Position genächtigt.  
  
Die drei Mädels & Pen²: *sich schlapp lach*  
  
Im Verlauf des Nachmittags lernte man sich besser kennen. Yvti & Sassi dichteten sich gezwungenermaßen wieder irgendeinen Mist zusammen, um zu erklären, woher sie soviel über ihre Gäste wussten und Jack gab einige lustige Storys über seine vergangenen Abenteuer zum besten, die wahrscheinlich auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen, so wie man den Piraten kannte.  
  
Yvti: *schon die ganze Zeit mit verzücktem Blick um Jack herumtiger* *ihn anstarr* *mit Finger pieks*  
  
Jack: "Hey, lass das. Das kitzelt."  
  
Yvti: *weiter pieks*  
  
Jack: "Hilfe! Die erpiekst den großartigen Captain Jack Sparrow! Will mich denn niemand retten?"  
  
Sassi: *Yvti von Jack wegzerr* *vor Augen rumfuchtel* "Huhu! Jemand zu Hause?"  
  
Yvti: *nix mitbekomm* *von Sassi in Seite geknufft werd* "Häh? Is was?"  
  
Jack: "Und ob! Du hast grade versucht mich mit deinem Zeigefinger zu erdolchen!"  
  
Yvti: "Ups, sorry. Ich kanns nur noch nicht ganz fassen. Der echte Captain Jack Sparrow auf meinem..."  
  
Sassi: *räusper*  
  
Yvti: "...unserem Schiff. Das ist einfach zu cool um war zu sein." *verklärt smile*  
  
Jack: *prahl* "Ja, ich bin halt eine richtige Berühmtheit. Der mutige, verwegene, unschlagbare, geniale, intelligente..."  
  
Sassi: ^^° "Ja, is gut Jack. Wir wissens jetzt."  
  
Jack: "...gutaussehende Captain Sparrow. Stolzer Besitzer des besten Schiffes der Karibik, ach was, der ganzen Welt und brillanteste Pirat aller Zeiten!"  
  
Sassi: *zu Yvti flüster* "Gar nicht eingebildet der Kerl was?"  
  
Yvti: *grinsel* "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Die Idee ist ja so was von abwegig."  
  
Später am Abend holten Yvti & Sassi auf den Kommentar Jacks, er wolle jetzt feiern, ihre Rigo & Pringles Bestände hervor und so kam es, dass sie kurz darauf alle zusammen Chips mampfend an Deck saßen und es sich gut gehen ließen.  
  
Yvti: "Hm, also irgendwas fehlt hier....." *scharf nachdenk* *sehr lange nachdenk*  
  
Glühbirne: *pling* *über Yvtis Kopf erschein* *da Sparlampe sei nur langsam anfang zu leuchten*  
  
Yvti: "Das ises! Nee, Mist. Jetzt ises wieder wech."  
  
Glühbirne: *Wackelkontakt hatte* *wieder funktionier*  
  
Yvti: "Da ist es ja wieder" *zu Ghettoblaster renn* *Musik anmach* *Lautstärkeregler voll aufdreh* ^_^V "Yeah! Das hab ich gebraucht."  
  
Ghettoblaster: *dröhn*  
  
Jack & Elizabeth: *zusammenschreck*  
  
Da hatte Yvti ja mal wieder was Feines angestellt. Jetzt durften sie und Sassi den beiden verschreckten Leutchen erst mal beibringen, dass die Musik aus dem kleinen, komischen Kasten da vor ihnen kam und dass dieser auch nicht in geringsten gefährlich war. Nach einer Weile hatten sie sich an den Lärm gewöhnt und zumindest Jack begann auch irgendwie die Musik, die Elizabeth nur als 'schreckliches Gejaule' abtat, was Sassi und Yvti stark dementierten, zu mögen.  
  
Sassi: *vergnügt Rigoflaschen austeil*  
  
Jack: *probier* *sprotz* "Igitt, igitt! *sich schüttel* Was ist denn das für ein Gebräu? Da ist ja kaum Alk drin! Probiert mal das hier. Das ist vernünftiger, erstklassiger, original jamaikanischer Rum aus Tortuga. Das ist viel besser." *Flasche aus Tasche zieh* *an Mädels weiterreich*  
  
Yvti & Sassi: *probier* "Hm! Lecker!" *mehr trink*  
  
Jack: *grins* "Meine Rede."  
  
Alle: *daraufhin viel Rum trink* *stockbesoffen sind* *Piratenlieder gröhl* (Sassi hatte sehr zur Freude der anderen das Yo Ho-Lied auf CD gebrannt und ließ es ununterbrochen dudeln)  
  
Auf die Idee eine Wache aufzustellen, sollten sie verfolgt werden waren sie gar nicht gekommen. Doch sie das Glück war auf ihrer Seite. Kein fremdes Schiff kreuzte ihren Kurs, so blieb ihnen eine Menge Ärger erspart. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, hätte ein wütender, weil Braut vermissender Commodore sie gefunden.  
  
Yvti: *total zu sei* "Is das nisch widsisch. Da wolle ma nur nen kleinen Drip in dschi Kari... *hick*...bik maschen und scho lande ma midden in eina anderen Welt. Bei unscher aller geliebder Captain Schbarrow. Scho ein Glück hat ma nischt alle Dage!" *hick* *sich Jack auf den Schoß pflanz* *ihn abknuddel*  
  
Da wurde Jack hellhörig. Soooo voll war er dann doch nicht, dass er nicht zumindest einen Teil des gesagten mitkriegte. Das war natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, der Teil mit der anderen Welt. Doch schon wurde er abgelenkt, denn jetzt schmissen sich auch Sassi und Elizabeth dem Piraten an den Hals und der hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie davon abzuhalten, ihn aus Überschwang zu erwürgen. Pen² nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und schnappte sich die dritte der Rumflaschen, die Jack noch aus seinem Mantel gezogen hatte (die ersten beiden waren bereits leer und in der dritten war auch nicht mehr viel) und verzog sich kopfschüttelnd in seinen Kühlschrank. Diese Menschen waren echt ein Fall für sich. Er würde sie nie verstehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Nächster Tag:  
  
Oh weh, die Sauferei des Vortages hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Wegen eines ziemlich fiesen Katers war keiner von ihnen an diesem Tag recht zu gebrauchen. Die zwei Mädels wankten erstmal zur Bordapotheke und versorgten alle mit Aspirin, um wenigstens ein klitzekleines bisschen was dagegen zu machen. Nur Jack hatte es nicht so schlimm getroffen wie die anderen. Er war heftigere Trinkgelage gewohnt. Und er konnte sich an so ziemlich alles erinnern was in der Nacht geschehen war. Okay, so großartig viel war auch nicht mehr geschehen. Sie waren nacheinander einfach weggepennt, nachdem sich Jack von seinen Klammeraffenähnlichen Anhängseln befreit hatte, aber er wusste noch genau was Yvti über die Sache mit der fremden Welt gesagt hatte. Da wollte er unbedingt noch mal nachbohren. Das tat er dann auch, worauf ihm Yvti und Sassi erst mal eine Erklärung schuldig waren.  
  
Yvti: "Ja, öhm... also, wie soll ich sagen... also, das, das...."  
  
Sassi: "Ja weißt, du, das war nämlich so... ähm..."  
  
Yvti: "Ach weißt du was? Ich erzähl euch die Geschichte. Hat eh keinen Zweck mehr das zu verheimlichen. Irgendwann findet ihr es so oder so raus." *Jack & Elizabeth die ganze Story eintrichter*  
  
Jack & Elizabeth: *gespannt lausch*  
  
Sassi: *miterzähl*  
  
Jack & Elizabeth: *ganz große Augen bekomm* O.O  
  
Yvti: "...Tja und wie gesagt: In unserer Welt ist eure Welt nur ein Film. Das heißt, sie existiert nicht richtig für uns. Genauso wie diese Welt hier jetzt für uns realer ist als unsere... oder zumindest irgendwie so in der Richtung...." *selber nicht peil, was sie da laber*  
  
Jack: *noch weniger peil* "Aye, aber was zur Hölle ist jetzt ein Film?"  
  
Sassi: "Momentchen. Bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Sie verschwand in ihrer Kabine und kam kurz darauf schon wieder zurück gesprintet. Im Arm hatte sie ihren Laptop, ihren größten Schatz. Sie stellte ihn vor Jack & Elizabeth und beide starrten hilflos auf den tragbaren Computer vor ihnen. Woher sollten sie auch wissen, was das sein sollte, keiner von ihnen hatte jemals einen Computer, geschweige denn einen Laptop zu Gesicht bekommen. Das wäre auch sehr verwunderlich gewesen. Darum konnten sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, weshalb die Mädels so begeistert waren, was das komische piepsen dieses aufklappbaren Kastens zu bedeuten hatte und was das für glitzernde, runde Scheiben waren die Sassi jetzt hervorholte und in besagten Kasten schob. Hatte sie die oder so ähnliche nicht am Vorabend in dieses Ghetto-dingsda gesteckt?  
  
Sassi: "Hey Leutz, *die beiden herwink* kommt mal rüber. Wir zeigen euch jetzt, was ein Film ist."  
  
Und zu ihrer Überraschung sahen sich Jack und Elizabeth selbst über den Bildschirm hüpfen.  
  
Jack: "Aber das ist doch Zauberei! So was gibt's doch gar nicht! *sich an Fluch erinner* Oh, okay, vielleicht doch."  
  
Elizabeth: *begeistert* "Oh! Seht mal! Da ist Will. Huhu Liebling!" *Film- Will zuwink* *Laptop ansmile*  
  
Yvti & Sassi: *drop*  
  
Yvti: "Ähm, der kann dich weder hören noch sehen. Wir haben doch gesagt, das ist nur eine Aufzeichnung. Wie ein Buch nur mit sich bewegenden Bildern."  
  
Elizabeth: *enttäuscht* "Ach so. Na dann." *aufhör zu winken*  
  
Sie guckten den Film komplett zuende und alle waren begeistert. Yvti und Sassi, weil sie diesen Film einfach liebten, Liz, weil sie so Will sehen konnte und Jack, weil er der Ansicht war, dass er im Film einfach hinreißend aussähe. Womit er ja auch nicht unbedingt Unrecht hatte. Nachdem Fluch der Karibik aus war, zeigten Sassi und Yvti den beiden noch Bilder der Schauspieler und erklärten ihnen, wie so ein Film gemacht wurde. Sie stimmten Jack von ganzem Herzen zu, als er behauptete wesentlich schöner als dieser Johnny Depp zu sein. Anschließend mussten sie auch noch einen der anderen Filme aus ihrer Sammlung schauen, da Jack und Elizabeth totalen Fun am Fernsehn hatten und angeregte Diskussionen darüber führten, wie diese Menschen so klein wurden, dass sie in so einen flachen Bildschirm passten. Dabei ignorierten sie geflissentlich sämtliche Erklärungsversuche seitens der Mädchen. Die seufzten resiegniert...  
  
Yvti: *seufz*  
  
Sassi: *seufz*  
  
Pen²: *grad an Deck gewatschelt komm* *keinen Peil hat worum es geht* *einfach mal mitseufz*  
  
...und ließen es bleiben, bis Jack meinte, man könne den Laptop ja mal auseinandernehmen, um die armen, kleinen Menschen daraus zu befreien. Das ging dann doch ETWAS zu weit. Sassi sah ihren Laptop schon in Einzelteilen und musste erst mal schlucken.  
  
Sassi: *schluck* "Oh, nein! So weit kommts noch! Meinen Laptop rührt keiner - und ich wiederhole - keiner an! Klar soweit?" *gefährlich in die Runde blinzel*  
  
Jack & Liz: *Diskussion unterbrech* "Spielverderberin!"  
  
In dem Stil ging es auch die nächsten Tage weiter. Es wurde sehr viel Müll gelabert, sehr viel erklärt, sehr viel gegessen und getrunken. Jack wurde umquartiert. Man wollte ja nicht verantworten, dass Jack wieder anfing Schlafzuwandeln und dabei versehentlich über Bord ging. (Die Rumbestände waren aufgebraucht und man wollte gar nicht wissen, wann dasselbe mit dem Rigo & dem Smirnoff-Ice passierte) So schlief Elizabeth bei Pen², der sich sowieso in seinen Kühlschrank zurückzog und Jack bekam die Essecke. Er hatte die Postersammlung im Inneren von Yvtis Kabine gefunden und sein Grinsen wurde seit dem noch breiter als es eh schon war, wenn Yvti vorbeikam. Das sah dann ungefähr so aus:  
  
Yvti: *an Jack vorbei geh*  
  
Jack: *grins* ^___________________^  
  
Yvti: *blush* *wegguck* *aufs Meer seh* "Ähm Leute! Ich will ja niemanden stören, aber da vorne ist Land. Ist das Tortuga?"  
  
Sassi: *mit Fernglas angerannt komm* *durch Fernglas schau*  
  
5 Minuten später:  
  
Sassi: *immer noch schau* *sich zu Yvti umdreh* "Keine Ahnung. Wie sieht Tortuga denn aus?"  
  
Yvti: *umkipp* "Danke. Das hats jetzt gebracht."  
  
Jack: *Fernglas schnapp* *auch durch schau* "Tortuga! Und ob das Tortuga ist. Diese Insel erkenn ich auf Meilen. Lasst mich mal ans Steuer. Ich weiß, wie man zum Hafen kommt."  
  
Ausnahmsweise überließen ihm die Freundinnen das Boot. Er war der einzige von ihnen, der sich hier auskannte. Sicher steuerte er die Yacht um die Insel zum großen Hafen Tortugas und den beiden Mädchen blieb der Mund offen stehen. Der Hafen war wie ein Ameisenhaufen. Überall wuselten Menschen und zum Teil auch Tiere zwischen den Schiffen und auf den Straßen hin und her.  
  
Geschickt manövrierte der Captain die Black Pearl II. zwischen den großen und kleinen (hauptsächlich Piraten-)Schiffen hindurch direkt an den Anlegesteg. Da sie kein Beiboot hatten, konnten sie nicht wie diese weiter draußen in der Bucht ankern, sondern mussten nah genug an den Kai heran, um über die ausgelegte Planke an Land zu kommen. Sie suchten das Notwendigste zusammen und packten es in Rucksäcke. Dann wurde noch sorgfältig abgeschlossen. Sie befanden sich in einem, pardon, in DEM Piratenest schlechthin, da konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Pen² wollte nicht mit in die Stadt kommen. Er ging lieber noch eine Runde schwimmen. Also machten sie sich zu viert auf den Weg. Yvti und Sassi liefen mit großen Augen durch die Gegend. Sie hatten schon Port Royal beeindruckend gefunden, auch wenn sie aufgrund der Umstände weder vom Hafen, noch von der Stadt mitbekommen hatten. Doch Tortuga übertraf ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen.  
  
+*+~+*+  
  
To be continued...  
  
*sing*  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas,  
  
we wish you a merry Christmas,  
  
we wish you a. Merry Brandybock and a happy Pippin!  
  
*mit ihrem Gejaul auch den letzten leser vergrault hat* Mist!  
  
Allen meinen Lesern und dem Rest der Welt schöne Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch. So, ich fahr jetzt erst mal in den Urlaub. Man liest sich!  
  
Ach ja! Alle Fehler, welcher Art auch immer, aus diesem, den vorhergehenden und den nachfolgenden Kapiteln schenke ich großzügigerweise Shelley, die sich ja über jeden einzelnen zu freuen scheint. *grinsel* Viel Spaß beim suchen. Mal sehen, wie viele du diesmal gefunden hast. *zwinker*  
  
Yvti 


End file.
